Dark Blood
by Idle-Daydreamer
Summary: A Carpathian/Twilight crossover. Tiberiu Bercovitz has roamed for centuries until he stumbles upon his lifemate - a vampire. Octavia is the young new favourite of the Volturi and she must kill to live. When two worlds collide can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Blood**

_Prologue_

**Captive and Capturer**

* * *

It is important to remark that there was nothing especially important or ostentatious about the Range Rover speeding along the highway that wet windy evening. The onyx shell of the car was shiny and glimmered in the pale moonlight spanning through the gaps in the windy thin trees as raindrops pelted the roof and windscreen like bullets racked by the forceful gusts of wind shaking through the branches spraying the orange and brown leaves, causing them to dance through the air. The music was turned up to drown out the racket and howls of the protesting wind - Italian music. It was doubtful if a single person in that car could understand a word being uttered by the female soprano.

In front seat sat a middle aged woman whose brown hair was on the verge of greying with strands of salt littered through the pepper. Balanced on her lap was a map of the Italian highway leading out of Rome and she frowned at it as though the directions inscribed were all parts of a complex jig-saw puzzle she could not quite grasp. Next to her in the position of driving was her husband who between loud blasts of soprano was angrily cursing the fowl weather. Behind them sat two teenagers in the back seat who, if it had not been perhaps for the workings of age and gender, may have been identical to the last freckle as both shared the same sunny coloured hair and doe-like brown eyes.

There was never any time for them to see what lurked ahead thrashing towards them. The final notes of the song had almost ended before quite a different sound crashed through the air snapping the tune in half throwing the faithful range rover through the air. Smoke and fire curled around the remains - the couple dead upon impact while those wide innocent brown eyes stared emptily ahead of them with the last drops of life slipping away as blood trickled down their chins.

Nobody could have guessed what they were thinking in those final moments. Perhaps the short years of their lives flashed before them, perhaps they cried internally in pain or perhaps they prayed for life which was growing every more dim as their heated skin was cooled by the drops of water splashing and mingling with the red liquid oozing from their broken bodies. However their prayers where answered in those final moment the girl stared into they scarlet eyes that glistened like rubies.

And as sharp teeth pierced her flesh she knew then that her life was over.

************

The gap of time passed slowly, ten summers fled and winters followed since that fateful day.

On top of one of the tallest buildings in the world a girl was balanced precariously on the edge. If they drop below was any indication of the danger she paid no heed as recklessly she perched forwards her eyes transfixed by the skyline ahead shaping the dark shadows of many brightly lit buildings silhouetted by the light of a dying sun sinking into the horizon. Far below there lingered the drones of human engines their faint hums audible to her sharp ears. As the sun faded casting a final glow her skin shone like diamonds and her hair sparkled live woven sunlight glowing in the dark.

"If you stray to far the humans will see you," Cautioned a voice behind her. The girl smiled a little as she watched the small streaks of colour muddle about. Turning around she was met with the sparkling scarlet eyes of her mentor while his long raven tresses curved his strong handsome jaw. Like a shadow he loomed behind her with a long smoky cloak draped over one arm almost identical to the one thrown around his shoulders.

"From up here? I wasn't aware humans had suddenly gained such tremendous vision. Half of them are wearing glasses. I mean look at that guy, he has a pair of pink sparkly ones on! Humans really are idiots sometimes." The girl replied turning around to face her teacher who smiled as only a teacher could smile when caught between amusement at his pupils antics and exasperation. Finally out of pity and respect she grabbed the proffered cloak and wrapped it around her exposed pale shoulders.

"You are the idiot Octavia and I am the fool who has to teach you discipline," Sighed Demetrius. Octavia rolled her eyes and jumped lightly off the railings before following him out of sight in movements far too fast to contemplate to the naked eye. Swiftly like shadows there moved around the darkest dimmest recesses of the cities invisible to all except those who ran beside them. Out of the four of their company three possessed smooth olive skin while the latter was pale like marble and silk. As she ran the young immortal considered her current position musing over what she had left behind.

And what she had yet to return too.

********

"I see," The voice chimed down the mobile, "And I don't care. Either you get here in the next half hour or it's both our asses on the line!" The man promptly hung up and then to express his anger suitably kicked the nearest bin sending a cascade of garbage sailing through the air as a stray empty can rolled over on it's side coming to rest under a shiny black boot. In one step it was flattened into dust as the figure walked forward soundlessly unknown to the prey that ran it's hands through it's greasy hair.

"Fuck me!" He swore taking out a small tin as he began to roll his own. Soon the smoke was trailing through the air mingled with the scent of a stronger substance. The figure did not halt it's approach veiled by a hood and indeed the man did not even notice until it was mere inches from him. As he looked up he could see distantly the road at the edge of the forlorn grubby alley and could hear the faint sounds of traffic. His beady greedy eyes were feasting on the beauty before him illuminated in the moonlight as she drew down her hood and smiled.

"Didn't you know that smoking kills?"

That voice was so compelling, so hypnotic and beautiful that the man found he could spend an eternity listening to the sound of it. The cigarette containing liberal amounts of cannabis dropped limply to the ground and a smile was plastered over his face as he mindlessly listened to the sweet lull taking him like sirens do ships to their doom. The face was so close that he could see the real deep scarlet irises and feel something cold brush his skin.

He didn't even notice when those eyes did gleam hungrily and when his last breath was heaved from his lifeless corpse he would never know or care why or how. The voice that had lulled him was still playing a hauntingly beautiful melody taking him to his death.

*******

Tiberiu Bercovitz let the human collapse weakly to the ground.

He had drank deeply that night, his thirst had been aching and now he was quenched he felt the same desolation and emptiness fill him like all other nights. Before he turned away he allowed himself to ritually plant an image of alcohol in the breathing man's mind to explain his unexpected fatigue and then turned away stalking into the shadows. The greyness and bleakness of life was taking it's toll and he found he grew closer and closer to the inevitable with every ounce of blood that touched his lips.

The streets of this hectic city were mobbed with late night shoppers and party-goers of all varieties. People from all walks of life came to the Big Apple looking for a thrill or adventure of some kind. Perhaps that was why he felt compelled to see the massive city for himself drawn here unexplainable despite the contrast to his native rural roots in the mountains of the Carpathians. His homeland seemed a distant memory but he knew it had existed, he even suspected that it might still do but he had long lost contact with any of his kind. The last he had spoken to had been his older mentor Gregori and the exchange had not been a pleasant one. He wondered if the 'Dark One' had finally succumbed to the darkness awaiting him or if he had prevailed.

It was some time later amongst the deafening noise and bright flashing lights of the shopping district with it's tall sky scrapers near Central Park that he felt the presence lingering in the air - oily and repulsive like a parasite. He recognised it dimly though and permitted it to follow him into the thick green trees of the park offering shelter from prying eyes. Materialising out of thin air the figure appeared dressed impeccably in a red silken shirt and a pair of clean crisp trousers masking the filth beneath. The creature smiled, to mortal eyes appearing as a handsome man of European origin with tanned skin and long raven hair, to immortals it was a ghastly sight with skin contorted and stretched tightly over bones with decaying hair and mad eyes.

"Ah Tiberiu!" The thing said clapping it's hands together giving the impression of great delight. "I see you still survive in this pitiful world." Tiberiu inclined his head wordlessly. He knew this man, had once called him a friend even but he was long past the pointing of sentimentality. Once upon a time he had been the rebel of his people and notorious making even the 'Dark One' himself want to rip his own hair out but now there was nothing. No spark or rebellion just resignation.

"Isaak," Tiberiu said finally. "Let us be done with this and accept your fate."

"Oh? So you do not come in peace then? It is so sad when old friends turn against one another," Isaak sighed as if sorry.

"Old friends being the operative word Isaak. Let's have this over before dawn," Tiberiu said eyeing the pink horizon between the branches of the trees. A sword appeared in his hands out of the air and in a single motion it was ablaze with hot hungry flames. Isaak eyed the weapon warily, Tiberiu's skill with weapons was unparallel and he had yet to lose a battle. Taking a stance Tiberiu eyed his opponent before making his mood in a rapid stroke that would surely have sliced the monster's head off had it not at that moment changed shape into a leering vulture flying out of reach.

Screeching the bird dived towards Tiberiu's head with it's lethal talons outstretched. Deftly Tiberiu felt his jaw and bones crack and remould as he emerged in the form of a deadly tiger and clamped his jaws around the birds neck biting into the flesh with his razor sharp teeth. Before any of the toxic blood could touch his lips he changed back into a man watching as the bird morphed into a monster hissing and screeching wildly with long dangerous incisors and claws. The stench of blood and death oozed sickeningly but Tiberiu paid it no heed.

"Traitor!" Snarled the beast. Tiberiu flung himself towards it and drew his sword slicing It's head off in a single blow watching as the carcass crumpled towards the ground staining the grass as it shrivelled up with the touch of the acidic blood. Summoning lightening from the heaves Tiberiu watched as the white hot energy collided with the corpse of his old friend turning it into the dust to be blown away on the wind. He watched as the ashes were scattered in different directions before turning once more towards the fertile ground beyond. This small patch of forestry in such a huge industrial city was a piece of Eden where he could sleep undisturbed beneath the ground.

Then it reached him.

The sweet perfume so lovely it was almost sickeningly so with a fragrance of blood. It was rich like chocolate and so intoxicating that Tiberiu could hardly move - then it hit him. Wave upon wave of colour blinding his senses in one glorious symphony causing him to sweat blood profusely as he staggered to the ground feeling old emotions stir that had not been for centuries. In his black grey world it was as though somebody had just painted a rainbow of colour - the green of the tree's astounded him, the brownish colour of their barks, the true pink of the horizon and shine of the stars above. Thirst beat at him and he felt his hear escalate as he turned around.

A shadow stepped out of the trees. A figure hidden by a smoky cloak but strangely he could hear no heart beat. It watched him and he knew then it was her, his soul mate hidden from sight but watching. He could feel the beast within roar savagely demanding her here and now but he waited - what was she? He scent was not human but filled with blood and she seemed to bend as though leaning into a predatory stance as a hungry hiss echoed from somewhere. Tiberiu could hardly believe his eyes…was his own life mate going to attack him?

"No! Tav!"

A male voice shouted across the scene and three more cloaked figures appeared from the shadows. The tallest one grabbed his life mate around the waist in order to restrain her but heard ugly snarls and roars as she struggled against him. Tiberiu saw red - how dare he lay hands on her! How dare he touch her! A jealous fury overcame him and he growled fully intending to rip the man's throat out as another figure also grabbed his life mate gesturing towards the last one.

"Nyla! Do it now!" Implored a female voice that Tiberiu recognised as coming from the slighter figure restraining his life mate. The last hooded figure drew back the hood of her cloak revealing olive creamy skin that shone like polished marble in the light. Long raven locks fell down her shoulders to he waist and her eyes were a shining ruby colour and slit like a cats. She seemed to walk silently towards him, unafraid. Tiberiu deliberated, this woman looked no older than twenty at the latest and he did not want to hurt a female.

"_Sleep," _A harmonic voice whispered in his mind, "_Sleep deeply…"_ Tiberiu tried to fight the drowsiness that was rapidly overcoming him but fail as he sank to his knees. He could feel fog cloud his thoughts as he plunged into darkness with wild screams and savage snarls lulling him towards sleep. He didn't know what had just happened or what was going on but he had one last thought.

After a thousand years he had finally found her.

And there was no way either the demons of hell or the angels of heaven were going to stop them from being together.

* * *

**I don't know why but suddenly I got an urge to re-draft this. I hope this first chapter makes up for all my lacks. The next chapter is one it's way and Andromeda is now called Octavia as you may have figured. The plot is slightly different as you will find out but I hope you enjoy it just as much.**

**Daydreamer!x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Blood**

_Chapter One_

**Be our Guest**

* * *

"Amazing! Once again Octavia my darling you outdo yourself."

Those were the first words Tiberiu heard upon returning to consciousness. He was aware of the curious smell of blood overpowering his senses temporarily. His sharp hearing could pick up the swaying sound of cloaks and the gentle hum of chatter distantly in soft flowing Italian. The most obvious fragrance though was the perfume of his life mates scent nearby. Opening his eyes he could feel a cold flat surface below him like marble and was aware of being watched as he gracefully mounted to his feet.

The room he was in was ornate and elegant, circular like a dome or a tower with arched windows allowing in floods of pale moonlight illuminating the three throne like chairs upon the dais raised. The architecture was ancient and intricate with marble carvings and structures and delicate art work immaculate. At every entrance there stood shadowy figures robed in pure black faceless and shapeless. On two of the thrones sat regal imposing men and with one look Tiberiu knew that they were old - far older than even him. One had long snowy coloured hair and his face was both exceedingly beautiful yet cruel at the same time. His skin was paper white emphasising the startling milky scarlet quality of his eyes. The next man wore a neutral expression that did not radiate any cruelness but at the same time was devoid and his black hair fell like a cloak around his shoulder.

The middle throne was empty. Tiberiu soon discovered why as he turned his attention swiftly towards the four figures before him. The first was a man dressed impressively in black with a pleasant smile upon his face as he clapped his hands together while his silky dark hair fell around his face. The missing Lord from his throne, flanking him was a stunningly beautiful woman with fair skin and long brown tresses while on his other side was a tall olive skinned man with dark hair circling his face. Finally stealing his uttermost attention was the woman who spelled him into unconsciousness and at her side another.

He felt his heart constrict upon seeing her face. Her skin was like ivory, pale but flawlessly beautiful while her face was youthfully round. Long hair graced her shoulders like spun sunlight with flares of vivid gold and incredible fiery copper. Her eyes were like rubies in her face and she was quite petite and delicate looking far younger than anyone in the room appearing to be no older than sixteen. She stared at him too, half fascinated half with a thirsty look in her eyes that sent shivers down Tiberiu's spine - no teenager should have such an expression on their face.

"Ah! Awake at last how wonderful!" The regal man said applauding Tiberiu's return to consciousness as though welcoming an old friend. Tiberiu frowned - he felt far from wonderful. What in the name of hell was going on and where was he? He didn't doubt for a moment he could successfully win a fight with this man however the imposing shadows lined across the room begged the thought that if Tiberiu should show that inclination it may well be the last thing he showed.

"Forgive me for not showing more joy but I find that being knocked into unconsciousness rather takes the edge off my manners. Who are you?" Tiberiu asked sardonically, his voice carrying the old sarcasm and humour that it used too.

"Of course, of course," The man repeated brightly holding out a hand. "I am Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus. " At this he gestured eloquently at his brothers sitting on their thrones. Marcus inclined his head but Caius glared. "And this is Renata dearest and of course Demetri and Nyla and especially my darling Octavia." Each of the party bowed but Octavia remained silent, the weight of her gaze upon him and a stony expression maintained.

"What are you?" Tiberiu demanded.

"Aro!" Barked Caius from his throne. Aro looked torn for several moments but finally relented with a mournful sigh.

"Later perhaps," Aro said softly, "For now I think we should show our guest some hospitality. We have had rooms prepared for you. Octavia and Nyla will show you the way." Tiberiu glared - he felt that if he was moved from this room right now then he would miss something of value however he was in no position to do otherwise and he would like the opportunity to be with his life mate alone. Dark eyes followed Aro's figure as he glided across the floor to confer with his brethren watching him from the throne.

"You will come," Nyla said sharply as she proceeded to lead the way. Tiberiu reluctantly followed but inwardly knew that this was not the last he would see of those proud creatures sitting upon their thrones. The woman lead him into a small dark antechamber and then down a flight of narrow spiral stairs made of ancient rustic stone. There was utter silence as if the whole building was holding it's breath as they climbed further and further down. Tiberiu was aware of a pair of eyes watching him from behind and knew that his life mate followed obediently.

When they reached a dark landing Tiberiu was thankful that his vision was mercifully beyond a human capacity or he would not have been able to see his own hand. There was a grating noise and a flicker of light as Nyla struck a match and held it aloft lighting the torches placed around the walls strategically showering the room in fiery light. From behind him Octavia emerged and pushed open one of the old heavy oaken doors leading into a room. Tiberiu did not enter as was the clear gesture holding no desire to be locked in like a common prisoner.

"My name is Tiberiu Bercovitz," He announced bowing from the waist. No expression or emotion betrayed itself on that face and Tiberiu reached out towards a pale ghostly hand. Several things happened simultaneously and he felt something icy cold pry around his wrist like freezing steel effortlessly pushing him backwards so he collided with the wall. Unprepared for such a brutally strong assault from such a seemingly delicate lady Tiberiu mounted to his feet and growled lowly upon seeing Nyla placed like a barrier in front of his life mate - his!

"You will not touch her," Nyla hissed, "You will not touch her lest you want the blood drained from your body."

"You have to right to audit demands of me," Tiberiu snapped moving forwards lithely and guardedly encase Nyla attempted to prevent him. Octavia remained motionless and silent much to his exasperation - right now he didn't care if she started screaming or snarling at him so long as she paid some attention to his existence instead of looking through him.

"I have every right. This is not your territory, it is ours," Nyla spoke never raising her voice as those blood red eyes gleamed like cats from the shadows of the flames. "You are here because it pleases our Masters to keep you as a guest. Do not overstep their hospitality." Tiberiu tossed his head back in a humourless laugh.

"Am I a guest or a prisoner?"

"Both." Nyla said calmly as two figures appeared from the steps. One was a tall brawny man with soft brown hair and mischievous scarlet eyes while the other was an enchanting woman with coils of honey blond hair that hung down her back like a curtain. They were both eerily beautiful and almost captivating to look at.

"Aro sent us to see to our guest. He wishes to see you both," The blond haired one said smoothly. Nyla nodded curly before she put her gaze upon Tiberiu. Well prepared for this particular branch of mental assault he met her head on in his mind as she attempted to lull him to sleep. Not anticipating any resistance Nyla growled and stumbled physically but she concentrated determinedly. Attempting to hold on to his resistance Tiberiu fought avidly until he felt his muscle grown weak, his knees buckle until finally darkness swallowed him taking him further into the dim recesses of his mind.

And all the time she watched and said nothing.

* * *

"It is quite remarkable and Caius you must consider the possibilities…"

Octavia watched as her Lord and Master circled the room ecstatically trying to shift the frame of his brothers mind. In the end she recognised that Caius's stubbornness might pose a problem but the finality of the situation was such that she knew with utter confidence Aro would end up with what he wished for - either due to his position of seniority or Caius eventually relenting under his enthusiasm. Meanwhile she let the debate continue onwards as she remained stoic next to Renata silently musing her own problems.

The trip to New York had proved both educational and wonderful. After years of confinement to Italy it was both glorious and at the same time terrifying to leave it's compounds yet at the same time she had been thrilled to be accepted for such a mission, proud to be among the worthy and elated by her prestigious station however now she felt that burst of wonder vanish replaced with a painfully agonising thirst that she had not known since that first rocky year of existence. She craved blood and not just any blood but his…that hot warm blood flowing down her throat. She yearned for it, could think of little else but mastering such an urge and letting her restraint slip.

_"Be careful Tave, we require him alive."_ Warned a voice entering her head with ease. Octavia shrugged off the reprimand of her telepathic friend but secretly knew she was right. Nyla had guided her every bit as much as Demetri and Octavia owed her much.

_"I do not trust myself near him. I could barely resist on the return and I do think I shall last long…"_

The return to Volterra had been hell on Earth as she had been forced to endure and battle that constant urge for nights on end having to feed avidly during daylight to have any chance of resistance. A few minutes ago she had battled away before him struggling to maintain her impassive mask when his very voice did make her body tremble with want and need. It was shameful - especially when she had other more pressing duties to serve.

"Yes, to openly seek them would be foolish," Aro remarked pensively trying to over turn this new obstacle. "However if we continue to keep one of their own in our midst we risk them finding us. To kill him would be such an awful waste…perhaps we should make use of this opportunity…with a little help from Octavia of course," Aro smiled flourishing a courteous bow in Octavia's direction. Her heart skipped a beat as she inclined her head and couldn't help but smile feeling strangely happy despite this conundrum.

"Yes Master?" Octavia asked excitedly as Aro approached her, circling her, watching her with a look of satisfaction and charm on his face. She was happy and eager to serve and he was content to use this to his advantage flattering her with tokens while secretly concerned for the strange amount of emotion she brought to him.

"Ah my precious one," Aro said euphorically, "According to the expertise of Nyla, the Carpathian thinks you are it's mate. How do you feel about that dear one?" Octavia panicked feeling trapped by iron bars, the thought of spending her eternity with anyone provoked such terror but she didn't want to spend it with that man! She didn't want to leave Volterra, she could never leave her family in the Volturi. She could never leave him!

"I don't want to be…" Octavia confessed in obvious distress.

"Yet you find him attractive do you not? I know you thirst for his blood much more than he thirsts for yours. I do hope you won't desert us…you wouldn't would you Octavia? I should be most upset at losing your company…as would of course your brother and Nyla and Demetri." Octavia bit her lip thinking of all of them. She had a family here, this was the only place that would accept her, where she wasn't made to feel like a monster in human skin. The prospect of leaving felt like a nail being hammered through her heart or the knolling of a funeral bell.

"I can't leave…I don't care about him!" Octavia protested valiantly.

"Ah but a part of you might…however I have faith in you," Aro said pleasantly, rewarding her emotional outburst with a cool kiss against her forehead. "I have a special task for you. We must keep our guest happy lest we risk warring his kind. Neither of our species can afford a war and if there is another option we must surely strive to take it."

"I am ready Master," Octavia announced bowing sincerely. Ten years of rigid instruction and training had gave her loyalty and a purpose - to serve the Volturi. That was the reason behind her continual eternal existence, her one goal in life without which she would be marooned. Eternity would not seem so long if she remained set on this path, already her human life was a mere shadow of a memory.

"Excellent!" Aro beamed clapping his hands together. "Your brother should be back by tomorrow evening with Jane and Mariette. I think according to Nyla the Carpathians revel in the celebration of Christmas and unless I am mistaken that is but two weeks away. Perhaps you could work on calming our guest and persuading him to take you there…as an ambassador. If we could make a friend out these people it would prove…useful." Octavia nodded but the thought of having to remain in Tiberiu's company for lengthily periods of time was sickening. How much self control could she muster before giving into temptation? She wished that she had never laid eyes on him and that she could revel in the triumph of her success in New York peacefully.

"I know this shall be difficult dear one but I have every faith in you," Aro said quietly. Upon his throne Octavia could see Caius scowl clearly not sharing his brothers feelings on the subject however what Aro desired Aro was given and since Marcus was too indifferent to care either way he said little on the subject providing facts not opinions - Octavia knew such lack of enthusiasm came from centuries of losing his mate who had incidentally been Aro's sister Didyme. Nobody spoke of her, she only knew because she had dared to ask Demetri one day as to the nature of Marcus's infliction.

_"He wants to see you alone in one hour."_ Nyla added telepathically for Octavia's benefit. Octavia felt a small flip of excitement and smiled. Nyla was her confidant and in many ways like her sister. Better than the sister she had been blessed with in her mortal life anyway, Nyla was reliable if somewhat sarcastic sometimes. She was invaluable though and had been with the Volturi for many years save the period she left twenty five years ago with another vampire only to return three years later saying nothing of the matter.

Turning from the room Octavia smiled as she drew her hood up masking her face. She was so incredibly thirsty and would need much blood if she was to tolerate that man's company for the foreseeable future. Her duty would be done, there was no possible way she could fail with her talent and gift.

And then she could return to peace and Aro.

_***********_

The member of the Italian mafia never even saw her coming…

Yet the sound that sweet voice would haunt his soul to the afterlife and beyond.

**_

* * *

_**

**I hope you enjoyed and that everyone was IC. I know it is a little ambigious at the moment but Nyla's character will be revealed as everything progresses. As for the whole Aro/Octavia thingy Aro is a master at manipulation and I am willing to be that there was something going on behind the scenes in the books with him and Jane because Jane seemed to like him just a little too much. Well now he's got another young protidgy Octavia and she's needing some sort of guidance and purpose in her life - along comes Aro. Does he like her as much? To be expanded upon later I think. Maybe I'll do a few scenes for this under another title to explain things more although I might have to publish it under M...**

**Also this is set about twenty six years after the events of Breaking Dawn so it will tie in with the Carpathian timeline which is a little ahead of ours. It will eventually key in with Dark Celebration.**

**Anyway I hope you continue to read as in the next chapter Tiberiu and the Volturi gang (Demetri, Octavia, Nyla, Mariette, Felix and Oscar hit the town!)**

R&R

Daydreamer!x


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Blood**

__

Chapter Two

**Night Dancers**

* * *

"If it is any consolation to you, I intended you to sleep for two days. Seems your building a resistance unfortunately."

Tiberiu was hardly surprised to find that when he regained consciousness Nyla was watching him curled up like a cat on a ledge jutting out of the wall, peering at him through narrowed feline eyes. Shifting to his feet Tiberiu felt the last reminisces of fog being driven from his mind as he listened carefully - the sound of shifting cloaks and hushed whispers ghosted around the ancient walls. Nyla uncurled lithely and gracefully ascended to her feet.

"I take it your masters wish to see me?" Tiberiu asked rhetorically. At any given moment he could vanish into thin air and leave this blood soaked place however he wanted to know what these creatures wanted with him. Surprisingly Nyla shook her head of dark silken hair and smiled displaying shining pearly white teeth. Tiberiu remained tensed - she was a wild card and he could smell the blood reeking from her every pore. Blood was a stench he normally associated with vampires however It was obvious by her behaviour that she was not one of these sorts.

"Actually my Lords are preoccupied," Nyla said almost in a bored fashion examining her superbly manicured sharp nails. "They asked if you would like to join a few of us, sometimes we join the humans in a town not far away where we can blend in. It would be an opportunity for us to talk…no tricks I swear. Octavia will join us later once her duties end." Nyla eyed Tiberiu with a knowing glint in her eyes. Tiberiu met the gaze evenly knowing she was playing him into a trap. He breathed in but found his life mates scent was lost to him, wherever she was she had left.

"What are you?" Tiberiu said wearily.

"We are the Volturi, the law of our world. Think of us as a sort of police, now are you coming or shall I attempt to put you back to sleep?" Nyla asked neutrally. Tiberiu could see no other alternative and he decided to walk this path to see where it might lead. If he had the chance to see Octavia under different circumstances perhaps he could start a conversation, however there was something which he knew he must enquire about before he could pursue this line of inquiry.

"You smell of blood."

"As do you," Nyla said turning her back on him to open the heavy oak door. "You can disappear at will correct? The town is a few miles away but I shall meet you there in an hour. We'll see you at the nightclub, you can't miss it. It is called Bar Estelle. Do we have an agreement?" Tiberiu considered the proposal carefully and could see no harm in it. He needed to feed anyway but the idea of leaving his life mate here unprotected nagged at him consistently along with an intense sense of curiosity that he had long forgotten he used to possess. However it seemed the most advantageous move for the present would be to at least appear to comply with their wishes if he wished to gain a better understanding.

"Yes," Tiberiu said finally, "How is it you know so much of my kind?" For a moment Nyla's impassive façade flickered as a more dangerous emotion played in her eyes. Her upper lip curled into something that resembled a snarl but turned into a bitter leer. She turned towards him slowly as though deliberating her next words carefully. After a few moments passed the expression melted back into her old mask which she wore expertly like a performer on stage.

"It is none of your concern what I happen to know. You are permitted to leave and have free reign over hunting grounds in Volterra - you should be honoured. Not even we are allowed to hunt here so consider yourself privileged and be warned that you are being watched," Nyla said dispassionately before she drew the hood over her face and turned running into the darkness before swiftly she was gone completely from his sound and sight. For a few moment Tiberiu stood lingering in the dreary room considering other options - now would be a good time to escape, to flee this place and to return to his homeland in the hopes of informing his Prince…however leaving meant deserting his life mate here alone and it also risked insulting this species - a dangerous move when could not see the chessboard clearly to make his play.

Disappearing into the air he left the underground network of rooms knowing that there was simply no other choice. For the present he must to don a mask on which to present an act. He could only hope that Nyla would fulfil her end of the bargain and that perhaps his elusive and aloof life mate Octavia would finally speak to him.

Little did he know that at that particular moment Octavia was far beyond his reach.

* * *

"You look well," Nyla said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Octavia protested barely containing the grin on her face. Had she been human she was sure her cheeks would have been flushed pink however they remained pale ivory as she applied some pink rouge instead to give the impression of a rosy complexion. Disguising herself as a human was always thrilling, like dressing up in a costume it brought with it a sense of liberation. It was one of the few and far between occasions when she was able to take off her black robes and grey cloak to try on more colourful clothes. She was particularly fond of the colour green - for some reason it just reminded her of something happy although she couldn't exactly pin point what.

"Have you fed yet?" Nyla asked leaning over her friend's shoulder as she ran through those silky autumn curls with a comb and a silver clasp. Octavia shook her head; the thirst was almost unbearable but her special 'duties' had taken up most of her evening and she knew that the closer she fed before seeing Tiberiu the better she would be able to remain in control. Applying eyeliner around her eyes she popped in a pair of blue contact lenses turning rich red irises into startling violet ones.

"Well make sure you do before you see him. How are you feeling about that?" Nyla enquired gently. The lithe, slim vampire was dressed in a halter neck black glittery top and a pair of skinny jeans tucked into leather boots while her scarlet cat eyes had been disguised with dark brown contact lenses and the silky locks of ebony hair tied up into a high ponytail. By contrast Octavia had donned an emerald green gypsy blouse and a casual pair of loose jeans and converse trainers.

"A bit better I guess," Octavia admitted although her voice sounded doubtful. "What has to be done has to be done right? I might be attracted to him but I'm stupid. Duty comes first over everything and besides it would never work out. Not unless he took me out for dinner and served himself up as the main course. I'm happy as I am and It's taken me long enough to get to this point." Oh the five years had been horrendous as she teetered on the brink of insanity but recently she felt much more calmer, more at peace. She wasn't willing to loose this sense of fulfilment over some mere crush, not when she already shared something more with somebody else.

"I know it's hard but the instinct is a trick. Just remember that okay? No matter what you feel for him it isn't real, it's just an illusion. Keep your eye on the prize." Nyla encouraged as they booth stood up away from the vanity table. Octavia gave a curt nod, she knew her friend had bold ambitions but personally she tried to be realistic knowing better than to tempt fate. If she could just grit her teeth and get the next month over with…

* * *

"Yes, of course sir. I'll drop it off in the morning…no just an argument. It's all sorted now. Bye." There was a slip of a beeping noise as the sleek mobile was snapped shut and the man raked a hand through his dishevelled blond hair. The car he was in was parked outside a large country house manor with a row of petunia's beneath each windowsill and immaculately trimmed hedges. A single light glowed from within a window on the top floor and the man knew the occupant.

"Shit!" Swore the man brutally. In his executive suit with expensive silver cufflinks and white crisp shirt the curse seemed foreign coming from his lips. He was a handsome man with becoming features such as a strong jaw and silken blond hair contrasting his olive skin. He drummed his fingers on the dashboard deliberating for several minutes until he heard a soft tapping at his window.

Turning his head he gasped feeling a shudder course through his body, a tinge of excitement and a flood of arousal as his glittering blue eyes landed on a pair of astounding violet ones. An angelic face smiled enchantingly bidding him to step out of his company car into the cool crisp winter air. A voice sang words he couldn't describe but they played inside his mind, the notes building to a crescendo and as beautiful and harmonious as heaven itself. Like a child to the pipers tune he left the haven of his car and stepped out into the night before the angel garbed with fire in her hair and amethysts in her eyes.

"I know what you did," Said the angel softly, her voice compelling. The man cared not what she knew, the singing had vanished it's echo fading on the air leaving a barren space in it's wake. "You hit the woman…your wife I guess and then you kicked the dog on the way out the door." The man didn't care as his hands stroked that soft marble skin. Cherry red lips curved into a smile as she leaned in towards his ears.

"Doest thou want me to sing? Shall I sing this sinner to his realm of hell?"

The singing began…so loud so wonderful and splendid but then so terrible that he felt deaths grip on his shoulder as he screamed writhing trying to escape the unholy melody inside his mind tormenting him. Finally he felt the world go dark as his life blood drained from his throat into the awaiting hungry mouth with the song playing him to his grave.

Later his body would turn up in the wreckage of his crashed car. A terrible accident to happen, how horrible for a family man such as he to lose control of his car smashing it into a brick wall. Dead upon impact, his body barely recognisable.

All this took place merely a hundred miles from Volterra.

* * *

"I am pleased, at least you can keep a bargain."

Tiberiu inclined his head. If it was any compliment to the creatures skill he had barely detected her approach but the strange scent she carried had betrayed her. The club was loud and music blared out from within along with the sweat and stench of alcohol and other manner of drugs. Flashing neon lights proclaimed it's name and a few silver chairs set around circular tables lingered alone outside. Tiberiu sat in one of these and watched as Nyla drew up another chair opposite his.

"I try not to break my promises," Tiberiu shrugged. He watched as two other figures pulled up their own chairs knowing them to be Demetri and Felix dressed in nondescript dark jeans and shirts while the red irises of their eyes had been masked with blue contact lenses turning them a vivid lavender colour. Tiberiu watched them cautiously not entirely pleased with this arrangement. Felix smiled good naturedly obviously relaxed while Nyla wore her usual bored expression and Demetri looked almost uncomfortable. His life mate was nowhere to be seen in the vicinity.

"She'll be here soon," Nyla added looking at him in the eyes knowingly. "She's just…let us say having some dinner. I suppose in the meantime we could try to fill our time with trivial small talk? Order some drinks perhaps?" She smiled sardonically earning herself a chuckle and a broad grin from Felix who winked conspiringly at Tiberiu.

"Ignore her," Felix said shaking his head. "She's all bark and no…wait that's not entirely true. What I'm trying to say is that she can be a little catty but try to ignore it. After a while if you concentrate you can almost drown it out." Tiberiu smiled a little, for a moment this man reminded him of how he used to be. Uncaring, teasing and mischievous - much like his interactions with his old mentor however the charm of these sentiments was lost.

"I understand," Tiberiu said before sobering up, "What are you people?"

"We're vampires," Nyla said carelessly before shaking her head as Tiberiu growled, "Not the type your thinking of but that's the name humans gave to us." Tiberiu considered the consequences of this statement deeply. They drank blood, he could smell it as strongly on them as they could do himself yet they didn't seem crazed and evil. To outsiders he could imagine they would seem like friends perhaps meeting up for a drink. A few pretty girls walked in trying to catch the their eyes and they giggled when Felix winked back. This was not the behaviour of vampires but they were not Carpathians…what where they? Dangerous yes…but they were the same species as his life mate.

"I see," Tiberiu said coolly, "Then you drink blood."

"You're one to talk!" Felix retorted, "I can smell it on you too." Tiberiu said nothing but his musings were abruptly interrupted as he smelled a familiar perfume drifting towards them - the fragrance of fresh blood was overpowering and also drowned her initial scent. The beast inside him snarled…she had drank the blood of another - a human male and not his own! He managed to contain himself barely as she walked towards them, her long fiery hair curled up in a loose bun and her slim frame wrapped in a casual green shirt and jeans.

"Ah Octapuusy!" Felix exclaimed leaping to his feet as wrapped Octavia into a bear hug swinging her effortlessly. Tiberiu snarled brutally halfway rising out his seat desiring to rip Felix's head off for touching his life mate. An icy hand on his warm one shoved him back down and he watched as Octavia laughed punching Felix good naturedly.

"Stop calling me that! You know I can't stand it…Demetri!" Octavia protested appealing to the other male. Demetri smiled rolling his eyes.

"We cannot help his miraculous shortage of brain cells Octavia," Demetri sighed wistfully. Nyla rose to her feet kissing Octavia on the cheek before she sat down. Tiberiu felt incensed that she kept averting her eyes from him as though longing to avoid his presence however eventually her amethyst eyes found his own dark smouldering ones and he felt satisfied to see the expression of desire and horror on her face which she swiftly composed and smiled forced.

"My name is Octavia. It is nice to make your acquaintance Mr Bercovitz." Octavia said poised as she proffered a hand.

"I would prefer Tiberiu," Tiberiu murmured taking the proffered wrist and kissing it gently enjoying making her squirm as her eyes widened a fraction and she quickly withdrew the hand as though it burned. He smirked and watched as she struggled to repress herself from saying something she might not be able to take back. He rather found making her lose control amusing and since she was insistent on wearing on a mask he aimed to be just as insistent in trying to force her to remove it.

"Tiberiu then," Octavia corrected.

"Tiberiu was just making inquiries about the nature of our kind," Demetri said quietly exchanging a significant glance with Nyla. "We were wondering how best to enlighten him. Perhaps you should relate your experience." Tiberiu felt instantly intrigued with a thirst for the knowledge of his life mates experience. He silently willed her to share it with him feeling frustrated that he had no other way of communication. Glancing at their surroundings he knew why they had chosen this place, the street was loud. There was no chance of being overheard and there were no security cameras save the ones outside he club doors which could not see or hear them. Octavia raised her head and nodded but he noticed how she suddenly seemed much more forlorn and almost ashamed looking than she previously had. He longed to reach out, to comfort her in some way but he could not…she was just beyond his reach.

"I was born human…we all were," Octavia said finally not meeting his eyes. "I can't remember much but I remember my parents taking my brother and I on holiday. It was raining, they lost control of the car and it crashed. I was dying…" She paused as though trying to remember the scene herself. She looked at Demetri and a shadow of a smile cross her mouth. "Demetri found me and Oscar…he knew we would die. He took us to the Volturi and Aro permitted him to turn us."

Tiberiu felt as though somebody had punched him in the gut. The idea of his life mate laying with the corpses of her parents in a burned out wreckage bleeding was sinful. For brief moments he could almost feel her terror, know her pain and agony. Self guilt wracked him - he was her life mate and where had he been when she had needed him the most? He hadn't even known and now she had paid the price with her humanity. He felt several emotions for Demetri - anger that he had bit her but at the same time intense gratefulness that he had saved her life.

"Tav and Oscar were fifteen when Demetri found them," Nyla supplied almost callously but he could see the tender emotion in her eyes as she reached under the table to squeeze Octavia's hand. "That was ten years ago. Demetri took on mentorship of them and I helped. I was born in Auschwitz because my parents were Jewish." Tiberiu temporarily forgot the bitterness in her tone and felt disgusted at how sick some humans could become. Suddenly he could appreciate Nyla in a new light knowing the horror she must have endured in that hell hole.

"Demetri and I died gloriously in battle!" Felix declared boldly putting on a pretence of bravado attempting to lighten the suddenly gloomy atmosphere. "Soldiers in the Napoleonic wars!"

"You drink blood…" Tiberiu said aloud unable to ignore this disturbing fact. "Do you kill?"

"Oh, here he comes! The Carpathian coming to sit on high and judge us lesser immortals!" Sneered Nyla suddenly hissing viciously. "Yes we do. We take humans and we drain them of their blood because unlike you almighty people we have little choice. The thirst we feel cannot be ignored and we have no choice." It was as though the world had suddenly collapsed around him, everything single fantasy of a life mate had been taken and ripped apart. He could smell the blood from all from of all of them but it came most freshest from her…his own life mate was stained with blood…she had killed…repeatedly.

He tried to find excuses; tried to find a way to separate her from the monsters he had spent centuries slaying. She had been a child, so young when she had been condemned…what would he have preferred? For her to die alone in the cold without ever meeting him? He felt sickened though - he looked at her now sitting before him like an angel but she was tainted. Revulsion and pity stirred inside him - how could he have missed the obvious? And still she had not the decency to look at him properly instead her voice wavered slightly but she managed to speak.

"We have no choice…we can't stop once we start. It's not our fault…we can't resist and we have no choice. None of us chose this life willingly and we do not inflict it on others unless there is no choice. That's why we have the Volturi…we enforce the law." Octavia said sounding queasy. Tiberiu clenched his muscles not sure if he wanted to grab her now and take her with him or if by twisted fascination he was frozen still forced to listen.

"The Volturi is there as a sort of police," Demetri said calmly as though ignorant of the sudden tension filling the air. "We make sure that the newborn vampires do not lurch out of control and we act to preserve our kind from human discovery. We make sure that the deaths we cause do not attract human attention and that they are kept at a minimum. If one of us kills too many or creates newborns for unsuitable purposes then we step in and put a stop to it. This has been the basis of our survival for centuries and it benefits humanity too…without the Volturi our world and the humans would be plunged into chaos. We provide a necessary service." Tiberiu tried to digest this piece of information. The way Demetri said it made it sound so organised and understandable. Yet it wasn't…he had seen monsters who drank human blood and somehow he couldn't quite make it connect with these people. These people who laughed and smiled and embraced one another.

"And you are a part of this?" Tiberiu demanded harshly turning upon his life mate. She flinched at his brutal tone but nodded determinedly.

"Yes…the Volturi is voluntary…we are not forced but I am proud to serve. It is my purpose in life and I am happy here with my friends and my brother." Octavia confessed gently. "We're not evil…some of us are good people just trying to make the best of the cards dealt to us. I don't need your approval…I'm not a monster!" Tiberiu felt taken aback by the abrupt surge of emotion in her voice that peeled away her mask as she glared at him. She shed no tears, was it even possible for her to cry? Somehow though he imaging maybe she was crying silently on the inside. Despite his rage the notion calmed him - first and foremost she was his life mate.

"I know you are not cstri…" Tiberiu sighed reluctantly feeling wearied by everything he had heard. This was going against every lesson he had learnt, every instinct inside him forged from the womb to protect and destroy those who drank to the death yet he couldn't quite make the connection between them and the people in front of him. He raked his hand through his long hair as inwardly he fought a war as two ancient instincts battled each other for supremacy.

What was he to do when the one he loved the most was so similar to the ones he had spent a lifetime hunting?

* * *

**Poor old Tiberiu is in a bit of a sticky conundrum isn't he? In the next chapter we see Octavia's brother make an appearance along with Mariette. Can Octavia convince Tiberiu to take her the Carpathians? And how exactly does Nyla know so much about them anyway? Also a dangerous drag race ensures between the vampires on their night out.**

**Thank you TwilightVicki, I'm glad your still interested.**

**R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Blood**

_Chapter Three_

**Challenges and Trials**

* * *

"_I'm so thirsty…Nyla I don't know how much more I can take of this!" _Octavia screamed mentally as she curled her hands into tight fists under the table. It felt as though every single lesson of discipline and restrain she had been taught had suddenly been flung headlong out a stained glass window. The intoxicating scent of his exotic blood was tangling her thoughts and confusing her wildly as she suppressed the urge to dive across the table and sate her hunger. Nobody had ever provoke this amount of desire from her; and the worst part was she knew that the thirst she harboured was not shared by anyone else - nobody else even found his blood appealing let alone worthy to feast upon.

"_You can do this. Octavia listen to me, just trust me and remember we only have to maintain this charade for a few more hours." _Nyla said gently but firmly. Octavia couldn't help but think that even if she managed tonight the journey to his homeland and the further stay there would likely be as impossible to her as dying. She could hardly keep her eyes off him - his smooth warm skin, his long silky dark hair tied back at the nape of his neck and his chilling heated eyes. A cluster of teenagers waltzed passed into the club and to her horror she had to restrain herself from snarling at the blond who dared to wink and smile suggestively in his direction.

Unfortunately this only served to amuse him. He was laughing at her inside. The arrogant stuck up son a….was laughing at her! Charade…she tried to grasp the discipline she had taken years to master and forced herself to remain poised. She would use this against him; she would make sure that by the nights end she would be ensured a place to his homeland.

"We're not like your vampires," Octavia said slowly putting on a pretence of careful consideration. "They have a choice don't they? I mean they could chose not to and they go out of their way to stir up trouble. Most of us aren't like that…we prefer nomadic existences." She watched him carefully assessing his heart rate and facial expression. He was thoughtful, his eyes were staring intently at her as though they were both playing a very eloquent game of chess not quite knowing the stakes.

"You say 'most of us.' Am I to assume that some of you do not prefer these peaceful nomadic lives you paint a picture of?" Tiberiu suggested mildly.

"Every society has it's criminals. Some of us try to build of clans and attempt seize power but they never succeed and they are swiftly dealt with," Octavia assured confidently as her thoughts drifted back to New York. She had first handed ensured that they received the full penalty of the law. It was her duty. It wasn't nice or perhaps very enjoyable but it had to be done didn't it? Of course it did. She affirmed her thoughts chasing them away from treacherous roads.

"You enjoy such a life?" Tiberiu questioned.

"Yes." Octavia said simply trying to seem completely positive about that statement. In reality sometimes she didn't but then she had to make the best with what she had. That's what Nyla had always taught her and besides some parts of her life were good…really good. She had friends…she got the feeling she might not have had many in her human life. And she had other more enjoyable…leisure's.

"Tav?" Nyla said abruptly breaking the up the word games between the two competitions as a slow rare smile curled on her lips. "Looks like somebody has returned early." Octavia's eyes widened a fraction as she took a deep gulp in of the cold night air savouring each scent from the roaring pulse of blood to the engine fumes form cars. There! She could smell it coming quickly towards her, the scent she knew the best.

"Oscar!" Octavia beamed delightedly standing up.

"Returned early huh?" Felix said surprised before shaking his head carelessly. "No wonder. He was with Jane's group right?"

Soon two silhouettes could be seen crossing the street walking towards them. The first was a stunningly pretty young woman whose head of blond curls shone like pearls under every puddle of yellow streetlight. She had a heart shaped face and a button nose that would put portraits of angels to shame and she was wearing stiletto heels trying to build upon her tiny height while her long lithe legs were revealed with a lilac skirt and a halter neck cream silk top. Mariette De Roux formerly Lady Mariette De Roux - a French aristocrat turned vampire during the revolution at the age of nineteen.

Octavia's attention was more avidly drawn to the man walking beside her. He had a boyish yet charming face with bright mischievous eyes and a head of fiery hair that blazed under every light. They were identical - the same eyes, face and hair although he was slightly taller. Oscar; her brother and twin met her eyes with a big grin while Mariette ran forwards excitedly but carefully keeping her pace human as she wrapped her arms around Octavia's neck.

"It's so good to see you! Mon Cherie!" Mariette proclaimed elatedly leaning up to kiss Octavia on the cheek before permitting Felix to life her off her feet and twirl her in the air planting a kiss on her lips as she giggled.

"How'd it go?" Octavia asked as embraced Oscar glad to feel the comfort of his arms again. She hadn't seen him in two weeks and for five years they'd hardly spent more than a day away from each other. The separation had been a mixture of liberation but at the same time oddly lonely. Oscar laughed ruffling her hair.

"As good as can be expected with our dear friend," He snorted derisively. "Looks like you've been having all the adventures and I've missed out on all the fun! Is that him? Sorry for staring but you are kinda fascinating." Oscar's eyes were drawn to the foreign creature taking it's place at their table in wonderment and blatant curiosity. He inclined his head politely and smiled turning back to his sister.

"Oh? That is our guest. Tiberiu Bercovitz of the Carpathians," Octavia explained aloud knowing already that Oscar probably knew all of this via telepathic link with Nyla however formal introductions had to be made as tedious as it seemed. Mariette gazed up from greeting Nyla and pried her arms away from the younger vampire to look intriguingly at their visitor. "Tiberiu," Octavia continued, "This is my brother Oscar and our friend Lady Mariette De Roux formerly of France."

"They're twins," Mariette stated proudly.

"I would never have guessed," Drawled Tiberiu bowing at the waist as he was introduced to the former aristocrat. Octavia rolled her eyes as Mariette beamed excitedly at the handsome newcomer. It wasn't that her blond friend was a typical airhead, by the contrary Mariette could be extraordinary bright when the mood took her and was a breathtaking artist however sometimes she gave the impression of being a bimbo and it was true that she had a knack with the opposite sex.

"We have just been explaining to our guest about ourselves," Demetri said dragging two extra chairs over from the opposite table. "Attempt to enlighten him to our situation." Oscar pulled the chair back courteously allowing Mariette to sit down before taking a seat himself next to Octavia squeezing her hand under the table.

"Oh? Merveilleux!! Mariette said pleasantly.

"We thought since you are not an actual member of the Volturi you might be able to give an outsiders perspective?" Demetri suggested. Mariette nodded clearly happy to be the centre of attention temporarily. Octavia merely felt relieved to have the burden momentarily lifted from her shoulders and relaxed back into her chair letting the blond take centre stage.

"I was born during the Revolution." Mariette began in a soft flowing voice reminiscing her prior glorious lifetime that had ended quickly in brutal blood and tragic death. "My Papa was a Noblesse d'eppe. A Lord of a provincial estate however when the revolution came knocking at our doors he was taken with my Mama and elder brother and executed in our gardens." Felix drew a finger across his throat and Mariette looked oddly sincere by this point her story remembering that fateful day over two hundred years ago. "They came for me next. I was hiding from them in the nursery where my cousins would play but they dragged me kicking and screaming into the courtyard. I think they must have been drunk because when they went to stab me they missed my heart and left me to bleed."

"I am sorry. Nobody should have to suffer that," Tiberiu said gently looking sympathetically at the vampire. Octavia felt a reluctant jealous twinge and for a moment felt that she perhaps could have lingered longer on her account of her car crash if it had maintained such compassion from him however she knew it was silly to think like that. Mariette nodded in agreement but smiled.

"It was I suppose at the time. However I was found by a vampire named Aimee and she turned me taking me in and treating me like a daughter. I can remember very little of human life and I have long since severed any emotional attachment. I live with Aimee and my sisters Monique and Sasha but we are always welcome guests." Mariette said cheerfully at the idea of her mother and sister figures.

"What of Carpathians? Are you all so handsome amour?" Mariette piped brightly shamelessly flirting. Octavia had long became accustom to Mariette's ways and knew that most often her playful banter led nowhere with anyone however she was shocked to find that she was resisting the urge to pummel her friend as a hazy red mist swam before her eyes and she bit back a low warning hiss. Normally she never felt this amount of contempt for somebody merely talking to sweetly to a person like but at that moment Mariette might as well have been Jane.

"No; I'm the exception," Tiberiu said huskily. Instantly the attraction of Octavia's rage turned counter clockwise. Every instinct was screaming at her to rip his damn throat out but somehow she barely retained a façade and most likely it was due to her brother iron clad grip on her wrist restraining her.

"Are all Carpathians born arrogant and stupid or are you the exception?" Octavia snapped unable to control herself silently. The words slipped off her tongue before she could swallow them and she jerked back mortified at her outburst while Felix gave a low whistle and Nyla's feline glare pinned her. What would Aro think later? What if this lost her his trust? She couldn't lose that! It was everything to her, he was everything to her.

"Hmm," Tiberiu said amusedly. "You remind me of Gregori. You would both get along well."

"Who's Monsieur Gregori?" Mariette enquired curiously.

"My old mentor," Tiberiu said with a strange wry smile on his face. "He was considered ancient among my people and was greatly feared. He and I never got along well…he found me too rebellious…too irresponsible. We never did see eye to eye and I had a problem obeying his authority. I thought it might be good for him to let loose once in a while but unfortunately he did not share this opinion." Octavia found herself picturing a tall thin stereotypical school master with a cane facing Tiberiu dressed in a 'Dennis the Menace' like attire.

"On what level is your society organised?" Oscar asked with childish intrigue. "I mean do you all run wild or?"

"Yes Oscar. I am sure somewhere there is a herd of Carpathians running free in their natural environment howling at the full moon and hunting zebra," Nyla noted sarcastically. Felix snorted and Oscar looked a little bewildered at the idea half believing it while Mariette through back her golden locks and giggled, her laughter sounding like wind chimes in the breeze. Even Octavia found the heart to chuckle at the joke while Demetri smiled.

"I would not know. I have not seen my people in some time," Tiberiu shrugged passively. "I know they still live but things may have changed. I left six hundred years ago and have heard no words since, only whispered rumours." Octavia tilted her head to the side as she progressed this. Certainly they had assumed he was in regular correspondence with his people - it was one of the reasons they had spared his life. Aro didn't want to invoke the wrath of another species upon them. She wondered if he was now expendable? A swift glance in Nyla's direction told her that her best friend was probably notifying Aro at that very moment.

"That's sad," Mariette sighed. "Six hundred years is a long time to be alone. I've only been gone for three weeks but I miss my Mama very much. Do you have parents? Brothers perhaps? Life can be so dull sometimes…"

"_Aro says we keep him alive." _Nyla added to them all mentally. Octavia felt a strange fusion of disappointment and relief. Disappointment because she would have hope to taste his blood which her body was yearning for and relief because some warped part of her wanted him alive and found the idea of ripping his head off extremely repulsive.

"Dull?" Oscar said as if insulted but his cheeky grin was still on as he nudged Mariette. "Do I not amuse you? I suppose I'll simply have to try harder." Octavia resisted the urge to gag as her golden haired friend giggled at the display of playful flirting. Naturally her brother was a growing man but there were areas of his life she simply didn't want to know about - certainly he avoided those particular areas of her life like the plague.

"You too need to get a room. Faraway from here, you're so sweet I'm gonna puke." Nyla muttered sourly. Oscar looked a little bit taken aback and his eyes widened puzzled while Felix smiled mischievously leaning in closer to the colder vampire.

"Maybe if you got some you'd loosen up Nyla! Just cause everyone here is getting some and you're not…well actually neither is Demetri. Hey! You'd make a great pair!" Felix declared thoroughly pleased with himself. Demetri glowered delivering a swift punch to his oldest friend while Nyla hissed her dangerously sharp nails extending threateningly. Felix however did not seem to get the warning and seemed delighted to continue listing everybody's secret sexual escapades. "What? It's healthy! Even Octavia-"

"Demetri," Octavia said sweetly as her foot found his shin. "Continue and I will sing to you. Or maybe I should enlighten Jane about that remark you let slip about her last month? What was it you described her as? Ah yes, I think it was a lap dog." It wasn't that it was a private fact that she entertained a relationship with her Master but at the same time decorum usually wiped any traces of gossip and conversation about it. It was generally accepted as one of those things that happened however Octavia usually did her best to get away from Jane's company so the likelihood of her striking up a conversation let alone a chit-chat session would likely happen when hell froze over.

"Everybody is so uptight," Felix groaned stretching his arms. "I think we have to restrain ourselves too much. When we get some time off we should enjoy it! When was the last time anyone here had some fun?"

"Aren't we having fun right now?" Oscar asked innocently.

"I was having fun talking to Monsieur Tiberiu? What about you Monsieur?" Mariette mentioned hopefully. Octavia found her eyes drawn automatically towards Tiberiu to gouge his reaction. Had Felix let slip something too fatal? She felt torn in two about this happening - on one side she was anything but ashamed of her place and her affections but on the other hands she didn't like to hear them thrown around so casually, especially in front of this man. The raging pumping of his heart tore at her throat burning her slowly from within at the thought of the hot fiery blood circling his body. Other than the rapid escalations of his heart and perhaps the sudden coldness of those obsidian black eyes there were no outward signs of anything other than chilly indifference. Tiberiu inclined his head curtly but said nothing as he glowered at Octavia.

"We could use some fun," Felix repeated flimsily, "Nyla probably doesn't know the meaning of the word and Demetri's got his head stuck in too many books. What about you Tav-Tav? When was the last time you had some fun?"

"Two hours ago?" Octavia said dryly. "What did you have in mind Felix?"

"A game?" Felix suggested coyly before nodding his head in the direction across the street. It was a standard blue Fiesta and nothing particularly special looking. "Each of us have to get a car. The two people who get he best car get to race each other." Octavia felt a bit confused - they couldn't go around stealing cars from people encase something went wrong let alone race them. Had Felix gone delusional? To her surprise though Nyla smiled in a smug way and Octavia knew the battle was lost - Felix was appealing to Nyla's competitive streak.

"What's in it for the winner?" Nyla asked suddenly avid to the idea.

"The joy of victory?" Felix elected mildly. "Or we could spice it up. Say the loser has to do whatever the winner says for an entire week? I mean whatever…anything…everything?" Felix innuendoes. Nyla smirked and Octavia knew that she was obviously not riding the same train as Felix as far as his idea was concerned but rather the idea of winning and humiliating Felix for the entire week held much more of an appeal.

"There would have to be rules." Demetri inserted calmly but there was a twinkle in his eyes. " Obviously we would have to get the humans consent before we purchased their vehicles and the vehicles would have to be returned unscathed." Octavia nodded - of course getting a humans consent was easy for any vampire. A smile and word in the right direction and the poor animals were helpless but for Octavia this was practically child's play.

"Then Ladies and Gentlemen we have our terms," Felix said happily as he bounced to his feet saluting them. "In one hour we meet up by the hills…that's about twenty miles away and pretty damn deserted. Until then ciao!" Octavia rose to her feet unsure about how exactly to face this new challenge. Getting a car would be easy but she'd have to get a good car…where did the rich of this down associate or gather? Where was a lawyer or a doctor when you needed them? One by one her fellows disappeared into the night and Octavia crossed the cobbled street and slunk down a narrow allow fading into the shadows alone. The buildings became more rustic with yellow bricks and overhanging roofs and the cobbles in the street more uneven.

"Why are you following me?" Octavia demanded aloud as she stopped whirling around on the spot blurring before reappearing solidly behind her pursuer. She glared but kept her voice a nice and even monotone. His intoxicating scent was drowning her in it's musky erotic odour and the tall powerful muscular body towering over her did not help her thoughts in anyway. She bit her lip - every fantasy, every image, every thought she knew her Master would be able to see later. Sometimes she dreaded his ability but this time she could feel herself internally panicking. Aro…think Aro…she repeated this like a mantra in her head. An unholy prayer to whatever deity was listening. It wasn't that she suddenly found him unattractive…god no she found it felt like her insides were rupturing into two separate entities both madly infatuated with two different people.

"Can you not guess?" Tiberiu asked his voice suggesting as much innuendo as Felix's only darker. She felt her insides shudder almost with anticipation and excitement as he walked towards her and she felt her back hit the wall. He was overpowering, wild and suddenly very appealing. The desire to do so many things was staggering but the thirst for his blood was reaching a deafening crescendo. If he continued like this she wouldn't be able to stop herself. He was close now…so close it felt like he was in the very air she breathed and it fizzled sparking with energy and drive as he stood over her so close.

"This is wrong…dangerous…." Octavia murmured as a protest. It sounded so pathetically feeble. What was stopping her from tasting him now? Aro would forgive her, she would end this torment and remove the threat. In fact the idea seemed highly sensible…all it would take was for her to urge herself forwards and to act upon the brutal impulse. Just one bit, her teeth against his neck and then it would all be over. Problem solved.

"Dangerous yes," Tiberiu agreed his words soft like velvet before they took a sharper edge, "You will not know any other man save me. I will make sure whoever touches you without my permission ends swiftly. I will have you beg for me sivamet, each and every time. Do you think me dangerous? You have no idea." Octavia swallowed and felt something completely unfamiliar that she hadn't experienced in years - pure cold terror slinking away dragging her down into its depths. The heated passion in those eyes made her want to run yet she felt like a hare being pursued by a tiger. Aro…she loved him…she couldn't betray him. This monster would have her heart break for his amusement? Had he any idea how close he strayed to the lionesses den by being this close?

"Octavia?"

Octavia felt her cold dark fear vanish as a ray of pure golden sunshine shone through. She sighed a long breath of relief as a wonderfully familiar and beautiful voice reached her hearing snapping the atmosphere nicely. In a heartbeat Nyla was at her side with a worried look in her eyes. _"Go! Go now, there's a rich banker in the hotel across town. He's wearing a red shirt and is about thirty and drives a red jaguar." _Octavia smiled wanting to hug Nyla but instead she nodded and in a flurry vanished.

Leaving Tiberiu to face the angry Tigress.

* * *

Tiberiu could feel his heart drumming against his ribcage. His blood was boiling with need and every part of him felt hot and hard with desire and rage. His life mate…with another man…the idea was enough make him want to rip the person limb from limb and to take his life mate. How dare she be with any other male! The sky above his head crackled with rumbles of thunder before a fork of white hot lightening blazed across the sky illuminating the shadowy side street reflected in the blood red feline irises before him. This woman had sent his mate away and now she was angry…he could hear her hissing.

The next moment he felt ice cold hands wrap themselves around his wrists like manacles tightly as he was flung roughly against a wall - had he been human he was certain he would have been flung straight through the wall however he managed to prevent by asserting his own strength. There was a clash of forces and a silent battles of wills as smouldering dark eyes battled those feline red ones until both contestants relented as it became apparent a victor was not going to emerge any time soon.

"Do you have a death wish?" Snarled Nyla savagely seeming for moments more animal than human.

"She is my mate. I suggest you recognise this fact and do not come between us again," Threatened Tiberiu reluctant to threaten a female yet angry enough not to hold a care he felt her grip on his wrists drop. She stepped back and flung back her head into a bitter laugh.

"Listen carefully because what I say to you is for your benefit not hers! We thirst for human blood but thus far your blood has no appeal to us - it is like offering a tiger cabbage however she thirsts for you. Sometimes it happens that we encounter people whose blood holds more appeal than others but for her that is you. You think your…lust is terrible? She can hardly stand to be in your presence and every moment she is she thinks only of how easy it would be to kill you and get what she wants and trust me she would kill you and drain you dry!" Nyla snapped viciously. Tiberiu digested this news…he was hurting her. Involuntarily perhaps but the blow was still true however it was not enough to sway him.

"Who are you?" Demanded Tiberiu seizing a hold of her arms and pushing her into the opposite wall.

"_I know about your kind! You think you are so much better than us yet you are all nothing but hypocrites. I might steal peoples lives but your kind steal peoples souls! You take their freedom and you crush it to dust. Not her though…you're too late . Open your eyes because he heart belongs to someone else." _Nyla declared with wild triumphant and a blazing fury in her eyes. Tiberiu felt shocked as he heard the voice enter his head barging past all his immaculate safe guards. What was she? How could she enter his mind so easily and how did she know so much? Why was her opinion of them so devastatingly low? This hatred went beyond the normal boundaries but more ailing to him was the news of his mate's love.

"_Who?"_ Roared Tiberiu pushing her further against the stone brick work.

Nyla smirked and with one swift motion escaped his clutches. In one blur she ran like a comet leaving Tiberiu deserted in the street. He could pursue…he would pursue but for the moment he pondered her last breath echoing across the breeze in his ears pure beauty and pure agony.

"Open your eyes!"

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews!!! **

**Some info in the introduced characters.**

**Lady Mariette De Roux - extremely talented artist but with no known special abilities. Sensitive yet surprisingly clever despite her outward act she see's more than she lets on. Enjoys having fun and is very attached to her makeshift mother and sisters. As a human she was spoilt and fond of living the luxurious life but often became withdrawn as her Father had hoped to produce another son. It took her three decades to forget the horrors of her family's death and she still harbours a small grudge towards those who support the revolution still using her title to keep the French Aristocracy alive.**

**Oscar - Enjoys having fun and can be a bit oblivious at some moments. Enjoys flirting and although constantly smiles it can be concluded that he'll very happily smile and rip your head off at the same time not openly displaying any rage yet you'll know...cause you'll be dead.**

**Anyway I hope the reviews continue to roll in. Next chapted - we meet Aro and Caius's wives and Aro makes a proposal while Tiberiu "opens his eyes."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Blood**

_Chapter Four_

**Eyes Wide Open**

* * *

"A Rolls Royce?! Where on earth did you get that from!" Demanded Nyla as Felix and Oscar proudly presented their gleaming prize - a classic but no doubt cripplingly expensive vintage black Rolls Royce without a scratch or dent on it bathed in silvery pale moonlight. Octavia could barely muster a forced smile of approval but somehow managed as her far reaching eyes stole over the landscape. It was lonely, quiet and deserted with acres of hills and twisting forgotten roads slipping over the green landscape oddly bare and forlorn in winter with empty trees and frosted grass under the clear twinkle of many stars under a blanket of inky blue.

"Turns out that a very wealthy lady stays at the Demeter Hotel. She was more than willing to let us borrow it for a while since her husband was out sampling the local entertainment," Felix said arching his eyebrows suggestively with a triumphant smirk. No doubt his charms or Oscar's smile had somehow won them such an extravagant racer. Octavia eyed the blood red jaguar and couldn't help but think that although it was less expensive it was far better looking.

"Oh beau!" Mariette trilled dancing around the vintage model obviously impressed. "I think we should keep this for the Madame. It is so gorgeous!"

"We could take you for a ride," Felix suggested with a slow lazy smile winking in Oscars direction as the younger vampire smiled brightly at the idea. Mariette tossed back her golden curls illuminated like pure silver under the moonlight and laughed richly shaking off their idea. Sometimes Octavia found she envied the three of them - they seemed so lacking in troubles, in responsibility and so free and unburdened. She wished she could laugh about her conquests like Felix or smile no matter what like Oscar or even leap carelessly like the bubbly blond. Now she felt almost contaminated by her sudden depression and terror.

"Well shall we do his girls versus boys? Since Demetri's refereeing that'll make things more even," Felix said clicking his keys and opening the door taking to his wheel. Nyla nodded her eyes momentarily lingering over the silent brooding Carpathian.

"I think that is for the best," She agreed. Octavia felt some of the tension she was holding in fade - she longed to hop behind the wheel of the Jaguar and drive and drive so faraway where that man could never find her. Every moment in his presence she felt like she was being cross examined, like she had committed some unknown sin and must pay for it. His words echoed in her ears rough and husky a promise of hot passion yet with a lace of cruelty. She hated how those words made her insides leap, she hated him and wanted him gone like a spider wishing for the pesky fly to either disappear or submit.

Each party turned away. Octavia climbed into the passenger seat not bothering with the seatbelt; they'd done her no good in her mortal life and she was unlikely to need them in this one. She was invincible and unbreakable. The doors slammed shut as Nyla slid her key into ignition and Mariette hummed lightly in the back seat. For a moment Octavia felt her insides writhe almost like a claustrophobic person in an elevator…it was ridiculous to be afraid but somewhere in the recesses of her mind she could hear raindrops smashing against a window screen and hear the screech of tyres and the crash of glass.

The feelings faded as abruptly as they had come. They weren't even memories but the memory of a memory, a shadow in the subconscious of her mind. Instead she listened as each engine revved up driving to a standstill in front of Demetri who stood alone like a dark silent ghost with a small almost patient smile on his face as he raised his arm for the signal.

"_Right, there is no way in Hades I'm letting Felix win." _Nyla announced her girl friends mentally with sheer determination and a malevolent spark in those scarlet eyes. _"We smash the car to pieces if we have too. I am not sharing a bed with that moron or his sidekick - no offence Tav but your brother is not my type." _Octavia shrugged knowing her brother was not attracted in the least bit to Nyla but had eyes more for the blond in the back seat. Anyway this could be fun and smashing the car to pieces had it's promises - she wondered how Tibeiru would enjoy being the victim in a bloody car wreck. Possibly it would take him down from the high horse he was now riding.

She shivered. Unusual since neither snow nor light had much effect on her body temperature.

The signal was struck as in a single swift motion Demetri's arm dropped to his waist. The Jaguar roared like a wild cat before lunging forwards leaving a trail of dust behind it as it blurred against the landscape a single streak of scarlet. Sensitive hearing could pick up the sound of another engine thundering not faraway from theirs while she could detect subtle voices of conversation murmuring too silkily and quickly for human ears to detect. The car rumbled and snarled as it wheeled over the uneven road trying to match the pace of the one next to it.

"_They're gaining pretty fast," _Mariette communed telepathically through Nyla's link. Octavia glanced behind her out of the tinted window. The Rolls Royce might not have the mileage of the Jaguar but it was putting up a strong fight for supremacy. Then suddenly Octavia gave a sharp hiss as she dug her nails into the seat as the whole car jolted, the tires screeching as it wheeled off the road due to the sharp sudden nudge by the Rolls Royce. The powerful shudder caused a dent to appear in the door and the radio was winded into life as a loud pop record blared out furiously - 'One Girl Revolution.'

"_Right!" _Nyla growled manically. _"The gloves are off now!" _Octavia watched as she spun the wheel agilely pushing the Jaguar back on to the road and straight into the passenger seat door creating a large vicious scratch along the immaculate paint job succeeding in nudging the Royce off the beaten track. Nyla gave a whoop of triumph.

"Isn't that breaking the rules?" Mariette asked incredulously.

"Rule one Marie," Nyla smirked, "Always obey the rules. Rule two," At this she rammed her foot down on the accelerator giving the Jaguar another boost of speed. "When you break the rules, break them properly!"

"Can I drive?" Octavia asked hopefully. She'd never driven before but this looked like fun! The idea of trashing a perfectly good car containing her worst nightmare sounded like a good idea of healthy therapy. There was also an attractiveness in the high speed they were tearing away at. Nyla nodded glad to see a temporary life in her friends mood. In a matter of seconds they had switched places and Octavia was behind the wheel.

This really couldn't be that difficult. Turn the wheel, push the peddle…which peddle? And what was the joystick for? Confused she tapped each peddle gently before finally finding the correct one and pushing it hard as she swung the wheel giddily crashing the car straight into the back door. This felt good…adrenaline was pumping and she felt so indescribably alive. Electric almost! She grinned avidly as she pushed the peddle once more shooting ahead sticking her tongue out at her brother as she passed.

"How are we gonna explain the damage?" Shouted Mariette from the back seat.

"I'll take the blame!" Octavia yelled back. Aro would forgive her, he always did and they could always incinerate the cars or try to rectify the damage. It wasn't impossible, a few dents could be easily rectified and even if they did scratch some of the paintwork they could hardly be arrested for it. With a final burst of speed that almost sent the peddle flying through the floor of the car the Jaguar purred as it leapt ahead rounding a corner towards the silent figure of Demetri signalling the ending to the temporary drag race

The car screeched across the finish line and Octavia slammed on the breaks causing it to spin a hundred and eighty degrees before grinding to a startling halt that would have sent any ordinary mortal smashing through the window screen. Sliding the door open Octavia stepped out into the night air tasting her victory as she crossed her arms smugly when the Rolls Royce finally caught up looking much worse for wear with a long jagged line scratching the paintwork and a massive dent in the left back hand door.

The men got out of their car and there was a solid silence that seemed to speak for itself. Felix looked dismayed and horrified at his loss, Oscar merely smiled happily and Tiberiu looked caught between rage and amusement trying to keep a straight face. Nyla clicked her tongue turning towards Demetri.

"We won?"

"Apparently," Demetri drawled looking highly pleased at Felix's reaction to the loss, "What is wrong Felix? You must keep your end of the bargain. After all you did make a Gentleman's promise." Felix for a moment looked as though he might rip Demetri's smug throat out however he groaned looking towards Nyla almost terrified as the vampire drummed her fingers against her arm smiling sweetly.

"Felix," Nyla purred, "Do fix the cars for us? And take them back again? Thank you so much. You are right. This is fun!" Octavia snorted; her friend had a sadistic side and now doubt Felix would be paying for this loss for the next decade never mind week. Mariette danced forwards and kissed the forlorn loser on the cheek.

"Ah! Felix don't forget I own you all too!" Mariette beamed cheerfully.

"We should get back," Octavia announced checking her wrist watch. "It's getting near three in the morning." They'd been gone for over three hours now. It wasn't that Octavia was getting withdrawal symptoms but she would be happier in the confines of her home knowing It was her sanctuary and refuge away from him. She didn't trust him within an inch of her life and the sooner he left the better she would feel. At least she had the whole day free of him to look forwards too.

"Felix and Oscar can take care of the cars," Demetri said in agreement. "I've no doubts Aro will want to see our guest again."

Octavia nodded - the next move on the chessboard needed to be made.

* * *

Every job had a uniform.

If you were policeman, a fireman, a hairdresser or even a teacher; there was always some sort of code of dress that had to be obeyed. The armour that you wore to mask yourself, to present the façade of order and unity. As Octavia clipped the silver clasp of the smoky grey cloak around her shoulders she felt more comfortable, more in control and secure. This was her armour, her mask that she slid behind when things got too much or too frightening. The soft smoky fabric that cascaded into a dark puddle around her ankles billowing impressively with each step. The black blouse underneath, the skirt and the shoes. Every detail had to be accounted for and not a hair out of place.

She admired her reflection in the mirror feeling more at ease already as though a heavy burden had been lifted. Octavia was full of weaknesses; self doubt, guilt, fear and anxiety but Octavia of the Volturi did not share these flaws. She walked tall, proud and confidently with purpose and dignity part of something greater. This was her mask and her life and she felt nothing but relief each time she donned it slipping back into decorum and protocols.

Leaving her room she walked out into the cobbled corridor with it's ancient stone walls and was joined instantly by Nyla and Mariette. Nyla was in her own armour protected by an impassive expression and a stern face. Only Mariette walked, her bright lilac skirt like a mirage in the desert; she didn't need a mask. Together in unison they marched towards the throne room joined by Oscar, Demetri, Felix and of course their 'guest.' Octavia didn't even bother to look at him, she didn't need to because she could smell his blood like a drug addict could detect heroin. She could resist it though, in this uniform she could resist anything.

Nyla halted suddenly.

"It seems that our Mistresses would like to meet our guest," Nyla said. Felix arched an eyebrow and Octavia felt her insides coil - by Mistresses Nyla no doubt meant Aro and Caius's wives Athenodora and Sulpicia. It would odd that they would ask for such a request since they often took no interest in outward affairs of the Volturi except in special circumstances. Apparently this situation merited such an audience and soon they were changing they course up a narrow twisty spiral stair well leading what appeared to be a tower almost.

"Our Mistresses are the Lady's Athenodora and Sulpicia," Demetri explained to a bemused Tibeiru, "They are Caius and Aro's wives." The Carpathian gave no gesture of emotion to this statement but Octavia could detect a flex in his heart beat and knew he had registered and somehow found the knowledge disconcerting. She shrugged away her curiosity as they approached a high arched wooden door with two hooded senates guarding it - the wives were guarded at all times much like their husbands.

Unfortunately she recognised the distinct scent of one of the guards and felt her insides plummet.

Jane.

The slighter figure lowered her hood exposing a child-like cherub face with bright red eyes and astonishingly angelic features that seemed to contrast them. Smooth brown locks framed the innocence and the girl inclined her head and Octavia tensed. Her slight jealousy of Mariette flirting was nothing in comparison to the bitter rivalry between the two of them. From the moment she woke up as a newborn Jane had been nothing but hateful towards her and eventually the hate had manifested itself into spite and contempt on both sides. Beside Jane stood the taller form of Chelsea with her long rich chocolate brown waves and pretty ivory skin.

"How…interesting," Jane said, her voice ringing through the air sweetly as her eyes lingered over Tiberiu. Her lips turned upwards into what looked like a smile but Octavia interpreted as a smirk. Octavia felt the urge to rip the other female vampires head off increase and she could barely contain herself from hissing and snarling. Her tense reaction did not go unnoticed and if possible Jane's smile widened. "Octavia, is something the matter?"

Her voice almost sounded concerned but her eyes were glittering sadistically. The lying scheming two faced witch. Octavia tried to master her temper; fighting with Jane would do no good to anybody and she didn't want to disappoint Aro - commonly it was also this denominator that had stopped Jane from torturing Octavia years ago.

"Nothing Jane," Octavia said indifferently. I forgot to ask Lord Aro how you were progressing in Mexico. You must forgive me but we've all been very busy since our return. I do hope you understand…" Octavia felt her inner monster do a victory dance as Jane's eyes suddenly glared and there was a sharp inhalation of breath. Go on, Octavia seemed to dare boldly, try and stop me. I'm ready. I could have you twitching on your back before you had the time to think about it. Of course Jane would catch the subtle hint and no doubt was inwardly raging.

"We're here to see the Mistresses," Nyla intervened haughtily, her feline eyes narrowed. Chelsea smiled genuinely and stood aside as the door swung open seemingly of it's own accord. Inside they entered a large circular room with the marble ceiling curving into a dome with intricate golden engravings and pale turquoise ceramics. High narrow windows allowed for pale shafts of moonlight while the floor was smooth cold stone eventually weaving into a priceless Persian rug with woven threads of deep bronze, auburn and crimson.

The walls were decorated with fabulous portraits displaying deep thick forests or deserts and sunsets. Octavia vaguely recognised one of them as being the same sort of style adapted by Mariette while long ruby chaise couches were placed around the room along with canvases and a magnificent ivory Grand Piano. The luxury and wealth of the room almost diverted attention away from the two women seat on one of the smooth velvet chaises. Unlike the dark cloaks of the Volturi or the shadowy grey clothes both were wearing flowing sundresses with floral patterns.

And they were both incredibly lovely to look at.

The more dominate of the two possessed striking bone structure and high cheek bones with smooth polished olive skin and a rich cascade of honey coloured hair with tones of deep rich gold and warm soft brown touching her waist. Her eyes were a milky scarlet colour as her husbands and the burgundy floral dress she was wearing reached her knees displaying toned flawless legs strapped in delicate silver heels. Sulpicia; Aro's wife of over two thousand years with a startling ruby gem at her throat and a diamond jewel on her finger.

"How wonderful," Sulpicia said moving with astonishing grace to her feet. She almost seemed to float in the same eerie fashion as her husband while Octavia and the rest of her comrades sank into bows. Octavia felt a gentle finger under her chin forcing her to look upright into those ancient eyes that gleamed with intelligence and ages of knowledge. Sulpicia should have been her ultimate rival, not Jane who was merely a shadowy predecessor but somehow Octavia knew better than to be envious of this queenly woman. Of course Sulpicia knew however it seemed to matter little to her since she had her own private enjoyments too - however for some strange reason she too openly favoured her biggest rival.

"It is charming to see you returned safely quello caro," Sulpicia said placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Her voice was warm and rich like syrup and very pleasing to hear. She spoke in English perhaps doubtful of Tiberiu's skill in Italian although her voice was fluid with a touch of accent. "Of course there was never any doubt with you leading her Demetri." Sulpicia complimented.

"Thank you Lady Sulpicia," Demetri said formally with an inclination of the head, "May I introduce Tiberiu Bercovitz of the Carpathians. Tiberiu this is the Lady Sulpicia, Aro's wife." Octavia watched as Tiberiu bowed from the waist and listened as Sulpicia laughed watching him with an air of fascination.

"I am very happy to make your acquaintance and I am very relieved," Sulpicia said eloquently before gesturing at the chaise opposite her own. "Please sit. I feel so inclined to converse with such an interesting man. Oh? I see Mariette has decided to join us again. How are you Lady Mariette? Are your sisters well I presume? You do bring back such treasures. I shall have to ask my husband to allow you both to go one more outings," Sulpicia said delightedly as she greeted Mariette as a one aristocrat to another.

"Oh they're just fine. They were heading north towards Seattle so I was thinking of joining them once I stopped here." Mariette beamed taking a seat on the chaise next to Tiberiu.

"Wonderful. I miss your mother Aimee," Sulpicia trilled before slipping down into her chaise and gesturing towards the woman next to her. "This is Caius's wife Athenodora." Athenodora was slim but utterly beautiful with almond shaped eyes that spoke of an eastern origin and long silky onyx hair styled into a bun at the nape of her neck. She was quieter and more demure than Sulpicia probably due to a lifetime of suppressive at the hands of her mate. She smiled and nodded politely before allowing Sulpicia to take control.

"As I was saying Tiberiu - you don't mind if we drop formalities? They grow so tiring - anyway as I was saying Tibeiru I was relieved to hear of your existence and survival. I doubt there is an immortal alive today except perhaps the five of us here that even knew that your people existed and we thought you long since gone from the world," Sulpicia said with a touch of regret to her sweet voice. "We met with your Prince once thousands of years ago. Vanya I think his name was wasn't it Athena? He had a son I think, a young boy who looked about five. Vlad was his name wasn't it?"

Octavia didn't miss the utter stopping of Tiberiu's heart or the widening of his eyes in complete shock. She listened more intently to the conversation wishing to know the significance of these names since they obviously bore some sort of importance to Tiberiu enough to alarm him. When he spoke, he spoke almost warily. "Vanya died many thousands of years ago. His son Vlad ruled us for a time but he died during the Turkish wars and now his son Mikhail probably leads us." A Prince? They had some system of monarchy then? She had spoken to Aro on the matter and knew that they were governed by a sort of feudal autocracy - The Prince had the last word. She wondered what sort of man he was.

"I am sorry," Sulpicia sighed automatically. "It is a pity that such races die out, especially such a dynamic one as your own. It seems that our secrecy now becomes a matter of security more than preference. We dwindle while humans multiply…it is a sad thing. I am glad you live though, our kinds are so similar but then so different. Tell me how do you like us thus far? I trust that we have been keeping you entertained?" At this her gaze met Felix's who shadows a familiar grin.

"Yes," Tiberiu said smoothly, his voice almost as pleasant as Sulpicia. "You are very interesting people. I would like to learn more about you." At this his eyes flickered towards Octavia who averted her own instantly refusing to meet that heated gaze as memories of early surged. The exchange did not go unnoticed to the Vampire mistress who smile a secret smile.

"We say the same of you," Sulpicia said, "I am glad you are not prejudiced. We hoped you would be open minded and we have not been disappointed. Oscar, dear would you please play the piano? Oscar and his sister are very gifted musicians and I often have Oscar play for me." Octavia watched as Oscar did as he was bided to and soon unearthly music cascaded through the room lightly like a feather but high and pretty, a flowing symphony she did not recognise but found utterly captivating. "I am so very happy. If you meet your people again you must give them our regards."

"I will," Promised Tiberiu sincerely.

"Good," Sulpicia said seeming satisfied with his word. "It is not often we find out about the existence of other species. A few years ago we learnt there are still shape shifters. People who can take the forms of wolves lingering and I was quite insistent that I see them with my own eyes. I find such things so hopeful and I am happy that Demetri had the pleasure of bumping into you. What were you doing in New York if you do not mind my asking." Octavia felt the desire for an answer to this question too - why did he have to go to New York? Couldn't he have kept well enough away?

"I drift from place to place and it seemed like a good idea at the time," Shrugged Tiberiu honestly.

"A happy coincidence then," Smiled Sulpicia. "We have many good fortunes. It was an astounding piece of luck that Demetri was passing Rome on the day the twins were born. I remember distinctly telling Aro afterwards how lucky it was because it would have been a terrible waste to let them die. And now we have them with us and we are so glad. Of course it was also lucky that Aimee found Mariette and Romulus found Nyla - fortune smiles upon us I think."

"My Lady, your husband wishes for our presence," Nyla spoke neutrally although a strange harsh expression took her eyes at the mention of her creator. Octavia felt her heart go out to her friend knowing the pain that the mention of that name caused. Sulpicia sighed almost disappointedly but the smile was quick to return as the music stopped and Oscar rejoined their numbers.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Tiberiu. I hope to see you again someday if I am fortunate enough," Sulpicia said lightly. Octavia inclined her head and turned from the room marching ahead with Nyla who was stalking like a restless lion putting as much distance between herself and the room as it would polite to permit.

"_Nyla…"_

"_Don't. Just don't Tav," _Snapped Nyla brusquely, brushing off her friends concern. Octavia sighed slipping back into place next to Demetri pondering the meeting with her Lady. Sulpicia had always been exceptionally nice to herself and Oscar which was why Octavia felt guilty when she found pleasure in the thought of Nyla's ambitions. Nyla on the other hand seemed to resent Sulpicia for some unknown reason and seemed determined on securing Octavia's future regardless of the consequences for Sulpicia.

Yet again another master made their move on the board.

* * *

Tiberiu pondered the meeting with Sulpicia carefully.

He had taken great care to let nothing too obvious slip about his people but she had knocked him with the stray comment about Vanya - none in living memory, not even the ancients could remember their former Prince's father. If it were true that Aro had encountered him then it would make Aro nearly three thousand years old making him elder than even their own ancients - a formidable enemy if such a thing were to occur. The whole species seemed a very elaborate and perplexing puzzle - he tried to compare the people he had met earlier that nice carelessly racing expensive motor cars to the solemn silent guard stalking the corridors of this place.

There were so many layers and puzzles to work out. Hidden dangers waiting to be unmasked at any corer, it was not safe to get his kind embroiled in this turmoil but Tiberiu was concerned it was already too late. These people knew about him, about their whole kind and he would have to go and seek out Mikhail to warn him. Not that he thought these people posed any immediate danger but they were killers nonetheless and the decision remained with Mikhail. However if he was to accomplish this then it would involve leaving here and he refused to do that without Octavia.

Therein laid the problem. Nyla's words echoed reverberating in his mind callously. It seemed impossible that a life mate could turn on the other but if her words were true Octavia would have little control. Even being around her now was causing her discomfort going against every instinct he had. He couldn't be with her and he couldn't be without her. The idea of her belonging to any man other than him gave him the furious urge to slaughter something, anything and take Octavia. She had seen him, what he wanted and what he has promised and now she would scarcely look at him.

Although her efforts to crash the Jaguar into him had been amusing if not maddening. Tibeiru always had found humour where there shouldn't have been any and he couldn't work up any real fury at the gesture only a sort of admiration from one maker of mischief to the other. Breaking the rules had always been his forte and now he found he was doing so incredibly. Associating with killers, speaking with murderers drowned in the stench of human blood. Making excuses for them, trying to find a way of condoning their actions to save his life mates reputation.

She had killed, repeatedly. The idea was sickening to him, to see her there drenched in blood when she shouldn't' be. It was unnatural for any male to think of his life mate in such a way let alone to have it be a reality. It wasn't her fault though…there must be some way of curing it. If he could convert her she would be cured - cured? He was making it sound like a disease. Perhaps it was…

The large oak doors swung open leading into the familiar throne room where hours previous he had regained consciousness. Nothing had changed, the shadowy senates still stood guard and the three leaders each sat in their throne until Aro assumed to his feet with a smile in place that almost reminded Tiberiu of his wife's act. He was an actor playing a dangerous game of chess placing each pieces into position. He walked eerily almost gliding towards them before for some apparent reason he touched Demetri's hand. His smile if possible widened.

"I hope you have a better understanding of us now Tiberiu Bercovitz," Aro said brightly, "I was wondering if you would do me a favour. It is my wish to send our regards to your Prince and to extend a message of peace as it where. I would be delighted if you would oblige and have Octavia and a few others go with you to deliver it? We know so little of each other and yet we are so alike - a shame really don't you think?" Tiberiu could see his answer was eagerly awaited but he deliberated knowing the repercussions of it would hold drastic causes for both species. If he refused he did not want to make an enemy out of these people but if he accepted he did not want to lead his people into something they could not get out of again safely.

What to do…what to do…accept or reject? Enemy or friend? This was not his decision to make, it should be made by Mikhail but his Prince was so faraway. He did not like how the next move must be assumed by him and he did not like making leaps in the dark when the future of his people resided on them. It was bad enough his life mate was tangled up in this mess but to put everyone endanger seemed selfish yet to refuse he had little doubt these people would see it as an insult.

Damn, bloody damn.

"I will contact my people," Tiberiu answered slowly forming a conclusion, "Perhaps we could meet halfway? I could deliver the message but you must understand that my Prince would not accept any bloodshed on his land and takes the responsibility of protecting his people human and Carpathian alike seriously," Tiberiu said seriously. In any case there was no way in hell he was letting vampires loose on the innocent humans of Romania. They had enough problems as it was without adding a heap more.

"Naturally of course," Aro said not dismayed in the slightest, "We respect this. That is why for the duration of the venture those who go shall comply with a…vegetarian diet. You will not object to them feeding from animals?" There was a ripple of murmurings and a sour expression appeared on Caius's already bitter face. Clearly this was a radical solution but the gesture could be appreciated and Tiberiu found it better than humans at any rate.

"No…" Tiberiu agreed slowly, "I see no objection."

"Good!" Aro said clapping his hands together. "Octavia will go with you of course and I suppose Demetri. I am sure I can find other worthy volunteers…this is excellent news. Thank you my friend." Aro said inclining his head but Tiberiu didn't even notice. Instead he was focused solely on his life mate - the way her eyes had widened when Aro had spoken her name, the way she seemed utterly attentive to his words, the way Aro looked at her. The way how both their gazes seemed to find one another's, the way she seemed to relax in his company alone.

"_I forgot to ask Lord Aro…we've all been very busy since our return…"_ He had barely registered what had been said to the other younger vampire but only the tone they had been said in. It had been obvious that his life mate disliked Jane whoever she was but now he could see the hidden meaning in those words. Brutal savage primitive rage seized him and he vanished from the throne room before he could not gather his senses. Further and further up into the air he carried himself as the heavens roared and lightening fizzled and crackled violently through the sky in white hot forks of searing heat.

She loved him! How dare she! He felt like ripping the man apart piece by piece but he could not! Damn! He roared savagely feeling his incisors grow and every single killer instinct in him flare. It was outrageous…this whole situation was obscure but now he felt like grabbing her and taking her away without even caring. All those threats from earlier rolled over him like ocean waves…his…only his…

He was going to do what he should have done right from the beginning.

He was going to find a way of contacting Gregori before this mess got any further out of hand.

* * *

**I'm writing a back story to this but unfortunately I will have to put it under the Twilight section since it probably won't have much to do with Carpathians but will tell briefly in snapshots about Octavia's story and rise in the Volturi ranks. Anyway thanks for the reviews and everything! The next chapter see's everybody departing Volterra and Tiberiu making arrangements with Gregori concerning the Vampires.**

**R&R**

**Daydreamer!xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Blood**

_Chapter Five_

**A Meeting of Minds**

* * *

"All passengers please ensure that their seatbelts are secure and that there are no electrical appliances active. We are expecting a smooth take off this flight but for precautions please read the safety notices located around the plane. Seatbelts are permitted to be removed after take off and on flight movies will be available. Please enjoy your flight."

Octavia fidgeted trying to relax in her seat as the engines of the air cruiser began to whine and roar. The seat belt felt coarse against her bare skin and she couldn't escape the clutches of claustrophobia and the feeling of being suddenly boxed into a very tight space pulsing with heat and the perfume of blood. She had only fed an hour ago but she felt starving, her throat aching parched for the sweet liquid running through the veins of everyone onboard.

"You do not enjoy plane journeys?" An eloquent voice enquired gently. Octavia wriggled uncomfortably longing to rip the grey belt to shreds but somehow swallowing the urge. She didn't want to be here, in a concealed and restricted space next to _him _of all people. She want out and off the dumb plane but the engines were in full swing along with the propellers. The ground began to jolt and rumble with the friction of take off and Octavia groaned closing her eyes as she collapsed wearily into her seat earning a glare from the old lady sitting next to her.

"Please remain vigilant for the following safety protocols. In case of an emergency please remain alert and do not panic following the instructions from the air flight attendants." The Italian air hostess continued over the intercom. Please remain calm and try to ignore the rampaging vampire as she jumps out the window - that would make for an interesting news bulletin. It might even have sounded funny had Octavia not been inches away from either slaughtering the annoyingly chirpy hostess or draining the highly aggravating Carpathian next to her.

"One hour…" She inhaled so soundlessly and fluidly that it was undetectable to the lady sitting on her right. "One stupid, lousy bloody awful hour." Think of something - anything other than ripping his throat out. This was hell; by God she was paying for her sins now and she would have given anything to be back in Volterra, back in her bed, back in his arms and…she closed her eyes trying to escape her personal hell to her happy place. If she concentrated she could relive the previous mornings antics and forget this nightmare of a plane trip.

"You really should mind your language," Continued Tiberiu in an almost cheery tone cutting across her little piece of mental heaven. "A bad mouth isn't an attractive quality in a woman." Octavia grinded her teeth together preventing herself from snarling.

"Then it's a good job I'm not looking for a boyfriend," She snapped irritably. There was a low ripple of amused laughter and she clenched her fists together glancing down at the ring sparkling on her right hand. A small smile graced her face and she extended her pale digits flexing them watching it glitter in the light. A priceless ruby nestled between two diamonds on a band of white gold. It was beautiful, probably worth a small fortune being an antique - she looked at it with a mixture of pride and awkwardness. She could practically feel it pulsing out a glow desperate for attention - attention which Octavia wasn't sure she wanted.

"Why do you not enjoy flights? The charming atmosphere? The delightful hosting or…the wonderful on-flight movies?" Tiberiu said sardonically as the small television set in place in front of them flickered into life displaying a bright cheery cartoon - the remake of My Little Pony. As if her life couldn't get any worse! The pink unicorn promptly began to sing a duet with a white-winged stallion. If it were physically possible she'd be puking.

"I'm gonna be sick…" Muttered Octavia.

"Not your favourite programme?" Tiberiu suggested lightly. The television jumped and suddenly a stereotypical image appeared on the screen - waxy pale skin, elongated fangs and a black and scarlet cloak. Count Dracula leaned over his weeping bride and Octavia snorted back a laugh. Stupid humans - the good days were Vampires belonged in coffins and could be killed by stakes.

"You're hilarious," Octavia said sarcastically. "What next? The Wolf-man or The Omen?"

"The Wolf man is highly inaccurate," Tiberiu commented idly as the programme switched back to frolicking ponies and flying stallions. Octavia rolled her eyes at his antics - he was almost funny if it wasn't for the arrogance and smugness. He sat there perfectly at ease stretched back with his long silky hair tumbling down his back and shoulder while those dark caramel eyes stared around him curiously. There was something attracting and regal about him but at the same time she couldn't help but be reminded of the terrifying man from the previous night and it quite ruined the devil-may-care façade.

"And Dracula isn't inaccurate?" Octavia said dryly. She could hear Mariette and Oscar laughing further back down the plane while Felix was no doubt attempting to wind up Nyla as much as possible. Somehow she had ended up here sitting next to him. A strange coincidence that the tickets had turned out this way.

"How so?" Tiberiu asked intrigued.

"Lets see," Octavia stated wryly. "For starters vampires don't sleep because they never get tired. They don't shrivel up in sunlight, they don't have long pointed fangs and they don't speak in a Transylvania dialect and they don't kidnap young women and they don't turn into bats. They don't run at the smell of garlic, they don't get killed via stake to the heart and they don't laugh insanely." Tiberiu raised an eyebrow and shrugged considering the swift burst of information.

"Anything else?"

"I'm working on it," Octavia said frowning as she tried to find more fakery where humans had gotten completely distorted. "You?"

"Garlic is a herb not a weapon .Run towards a vampire brandishing a bulb of garlic at it will probably be the last act of your life. Stakes are sore but treatable, Sunlight is deadly. Bats are possible but there are so many other options. Fangs are another accessory and the fake dialect is pathetic. As for kidnapping virgin brides…" A grin appeared on his face and his eyes roved her body intently with obvious desire. Octavia glanced at her ring as memories from that morning flooded back. She eyed over his shoulder at the five year old avidly swallowing the dialogue on the television.

"Is she virgin enough for you?" Octavia nodded gesturing towards the infant. Tiberiu glanced over his shoulder and frowned before turning back.

"The child?"

"Why not?" Octavia said smugly. "She's probably a virgin, she's probably equal to your brain capacity and there's no worry about any gap in maturity. You can sit watching ponies prance all day without feeling embarrassed." Tiberiu raised his eyes brows and dramatically mimed being staked through the heart.

"You wound me. Are you this nice to everyone or am I the exception?" Tiberiu asked. "Hate is so close to love."

"I'm not looking for a boyfriend," Octavia growled eyeing her ring. "I don't meet your requirements. My IQ succeeds yours, I hate My Little Pony and I'm not a sweet little virgin bride." No, definitely not a sweet little virgin bride. She'd lost that claim five years ago and she could only imagine how filthy she would seem in his eyes - the tainted murderer, the devils whore. Who cared? Whore, Mistress, lover, friend. It didn't matter to her much because she loved him and the love was returned. Perhaps ring was not on the correct hand but it was still there as a sign. He knew her better than anyone mortal and immortal and she could do other than love him.

"You are pushing me _cstri,_" Tiberiu said his voice suddenly devoid of any warmth and instead cold and menacing, his dark eyes harsh and there was a muscle twitching in his strong proud jaw. The ominous tone of voice sent shivers down her spine and she turned away from him feeling her insides not so much as flip as flop. She suddenly was seized with a violent urge to scrub her skin as though she was caked in filth which may have provoked the old woman next to her to make a polite enquiry.

"Are you alright dear?" She was a wrinkled bespectacled with wiry grey hair underneath a green hat with a matching emerald shawl and many golden rings on her fingers. Octavia nodded; vampires didn't normally have people enquiring about their health - vampires never got ill or fatigued.

"_Tav? Are you alright? Do you want me to swap seats with you?" _Offered Nyla instantly. The idea of swapping seats was a nice one, she would much rather spend the flight in Demetri's company, heck she'd even rather have him make her recite the entire Russian dictionary then remain there feeling like a dog that had just been kicked or done something disgusting like roll in the mud.

"I'm fine thank you ma'am," Octavia replied smiling. The old woman nodded and extended a hand in a friendly manner which Octavia reluctantly accepted worried that her body temperature might upset the old dear. A frown appeared on the old ladies face as she quickly released the flawless ivory skin with concern knitted in her expression.

"You are freezing child," The woman said worriedly, "Are you ill? My name is Joyce Moretti."

"Olivia De Luca," Octavia said introducing the false name on her expertly forged passport. For this flight and this flight only she was Olivia De Luca, a girl fresh out of high school at the age of eighteen, not a twenty-five year old vampire stuck in the mortal form of her fifteen year old body. "I am fine ma'am. A little cold but I must have caught the same virus as my brother. I will be fine when we land." She smiled hoping to dazzle the woman into submission. The old lady nodded and smiled vacantly.

"Lovely, lovely," Joyce said politely, "I am staying with my Godson and his wife. What about you?"

"Business, my…boyfriend wishes me to inspect some foreign investors for him." Octavia lied easily. It was easy to withstand the scent of the elderly woman's blood - years of rigid discipline had been firmly taught to enable the Volturi to slip into human society easily without any trouble. Making conversation with an old granny was almost effortless.

"Charming," Joyce said with a smile before her eyes darted down to the precious ring on Octavia's finger. They widened astonished and Octavia squirmed inwardly swiftly attempted to hide it from sight cursing how it had been discovered. Joyce drew breath in a longing gasp before she spoke more enthusiastically. "It is beautiful! How many carrots?"

"I don't know," Octavia admitted raising her right hand in front of her face watching the gems sparkle in the light with a faint glow. It was perfect, she had never worn anything so valuable and precious in her entire life and she felt flattered. "It was a gift to me. I only received it yesterday."

"Your boyfriend much be very fond of you," The lady said smiling knowingly before her eyes unfortunately lapsed onto Tiberiu and assumptions formed quickly in her mind. "You are lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend. You are lucky too, he is a keeper!" Octavia felt as though she'd been slapped around the face and abruptly she felt several well pointed excuses dance on the end of her tongue but all were wiped as a warm arm slung itself around her shoulder causing her heart to skip beats.

"Thank you. We are lucky to have each other are we not _cara_?" Tiberiu asked huskily, his voice low and compelling as his hot breath tickled her ear. Octavia felt her muscles clench expectantly and a slight thrill course through her. She wanted to scream at him to let go of her, to go faraway yet she couldn't quite voice them and instead remained perfectly rigid afraid to move or else not wanting to. There was not escaping the warmth of his body or how his skin was so close with the flow of blood ebbing beneath. Thirst rose like a viper…how long would it take to dispose of the old lady? How easy it would be to sing the plane to a standstill, to rip open his throat and feel the scarlet liquid trickling down her-

"Olivia? I'm sorry to interrupt you but your brother would like a word." Octavia looked up and found Nyla leaning towards her like an Angel of Mercy with a smile gleaming on her face but her artificial brown gaze concerned. None of them were in their typical Volturi garb due the necessity of remaining inconspicuous forcing Nyla to don a pair of jeans and a white cotton blouse. Octavia herself had dressed vaguely in Capri jeans with a blue tee-shirt. _"Go. Now! He'll be desert if you sit here much longer!"_

"Thank you Nicolette. Joyce this is my cousin Nicolette, I'm sure she'll keep you company. Excuse me." Octavia got up struggling to remain at a human pace as she walk swiftly down the aisle passing through different sections until she was at the rear of the plane as faraway from Tiberiu as physically possible unless she jumped out an exit door which was looking quite tempting. Collapsing into the seat next to Demetri she rested her he in his shoulder squeezing his hand.

"I'm sorry…" She apologised as he gently soothed her by stroking her hair, "This is a mess. I'm not sure if I can cope much longer…" If she were human she might be crying but as an immortal that wasn't a luxury she possessed.

"You can." Demetri assured confidently in a gentle whisper, "Everything will be alright. We'll be home in two weeks. You are strong Octavia, I have little doubt you will succeed.

Octavia wished she could have as much faith in herself as everybody else did. It seemed every turn she took lately led her further into an abyss she could not escape. She could a trap being sprung around her, pinning her in tightly with Tiberiu as her jailor. Every inch of her longed to escape but rigid duty and loyalty were the chains forged to keep her still.

She would have to submit to them - what else could she do?

* * *

"_Don't push me! If you upset her like that again then I do not care who you are, I will rip your head off!" _Tiberiu recoiled slightly as he felt a voice barge into his head unbidden somehow defying all the guards he had in place. It was female and hissed like a tiger a bitter warning. Tiberiu snarled back outwardly remaining composed as the seat once sat in by his mate was now filled by the feline feminine figure of Nyla. The female vampire concerned him on a number of levels as well as serving to infuriate him as she intervened at every possible cut and turn.

"_If you keep trying to keep her from me I will return the favour!" _Threatened Tiberiu losing his temper. He knew it was wrong to threaten a women but this one seemed born to do nothing more than frustrate him to insanity. She acted like a haughty Queen making moves on her throne yet she was as protective as a lioness over his mate and stubbornly determined to prevent him from establishing any connection whatsoever. She had also worried Gregori - a feat not easily achieved.

"_Try it, I dare you. It will be the last thing you ever do." _Promised Nyla, her mouth curving into a superior smirk. Tiberiu said nothing not trusting himself to retort unless he put his threat into practice. He had risen purposefully before sunset and had conjured rain clouds to mask his descent on a distant village where he had sent out a signal to all Carpathians trying to re-establish the long abandoned connected between himself and his old mentor. Gregori had not failed in replying and soon Tiberiu had imparted everything upon the 'Dark One' in the hopes of coming to a solution.

A solution seemed impossible. Making an enemy out these people when their race was already vulnerable would be insane yet to appease them and openly do nothing about their conduct would be dishonourable. They could not be trusted near the Prince or near the mountains when so many were gathering for a Christmas celebration. Gregori had insisted he meet them before they were allowed within a twenty mile radius of Mikhail so Tiberiu had suggested a halfway ground in Budapest. Gregori had consented because it was faraway from their Prince but close enough so he could return to Savannah in under an hour if absolutely necessary.

Thus the arrangement had been struck.

"_What is wrong? Cat got your tongue?" _Nyla taunted. _"I do not fear you. Why do you continue to distress her? Is it possible you have a death wish? If so I would be more than happy to oblige. I know your race had severe rejection issues" _Tiberiu - despite his fury - couldn't help but admire the wit the female possessed. It almost reminded him of his interactions with Gregori in his youth - always an answer for everything and a ready excuse and argument. What a pity she was so obnoxious but then it was obvious she was very dear to his mate and loved her a great deal as a sister.

"_I have no such wish. I was merely wanting to invoke another enchanting conversation with you. Do you wish her death? You know if I die she will die with me…what a very odd friend you make." _Tiberiu goaded. Nyla clenched her hands and suddenly the smirk and all traces of humour were lost as her fake brown eyes became glaciers with scarlet shining through the lenses.

"_Don't you dare question my friendship with her you ungrateful creature! She cannot die as easily as you and you will never have her soul! You lie, you make them feel guilt using it as a substitute for love. Would you rather she came to you filled with guilt and nothing but low self-esteem? I imagine that would inflate your big ego even more!" _Nyla growled in return. It was Tiberiu's turn to smirk pleased at having found such a chink in the woman's armour. He couldn't help but wonder why she was so riddled with resentment and hatred for his kind however he remembered how her start to immortality must have been and how traumatically it must have effected her. Perhaps she resent them for having a choice or perhaps she was not what she appeared to be.

"_I have arrived. Natalya of the Dragon-seekers and her life mate Vikirinoff are with me. As are Lucian and his mate Jaxon. We shall await you outside the airport." _This time Tiberiu was more comfortable with the telepathic exchange from Gregori. He glanced down at the watch on his hand - they had been air-born for twenty minutes and now probably had only another twenty to go. Not long now until he would look upon the face of his old mentor once more and see the elusive Lucian and one of the famed Dragon-seeker heritage. He found himself strangely apprehensive - he hadn't seen another of his kind in centuries and he felt excitement and remorse that it had to happen in such a manner.

And then he thanked God he could feel those things regardless.

Five minutes before the plane landed Nyla departed his company and when the plane descended to a jolty stop she returned only this time she was no longer in the same casual clothing she had worn previously. The jeans had give way to a plain knee length smoky grey skirt and the cotton blouse was gone replaced with a black one while her long onyx hair had been pinned into a high ponytail and a black cloak hung around her shoulders dropping to her ankles where she wore a pair of sensible dark heels. Ah. The mask was on. It was obvious now he was dealing with an indifferent guard.

"_Mariette, Felix and I will be going to a hotel to make arrangements for accommodation. Demetri, Octavia and Oscar will accompany you to greet your people."_ Nyla informed him before turning on her heels striding out of his view. There was a great rush as humans gathered to depart the train into the crowded airport filled with loud announcements over the intercoms and noisy hustle and chatter from crowds of humans conferring and gathering around shops and mini cafes. Slipping into the air he left the plane quickly and solidified outside the large airport building drinking in the cold frosty night air.

"Ah did you enjoy your flight Mr Bercovitz?" Oscar asked with a bright smile that didn't seem to quite match the solemn attire he wore with his fiery hair contrasting the smoky grey trousers, shirt and jet black cloak. Standing taller looking quietly sombre was Demetri, his pretend olive eyes scanning the horizon while at his side barely reaching his shoulder stood Octavia in her Volturi clothes with her long ginger hair tied back into a ponytail the same style as Nyla. Together the three of them looked formidable and very grave.

"Your people are approaching," Demetri said pensively. Tiberiu could feel the presence looming towards them before the vampire spoke and it came as no surprise when he saw five figures emerge from the nowhere yet sliding into the street as though they had always been there. Feeling his anticipation rise for the first time in six centuries he beheld clearly Gregori Daratrazanoff, the Prince's right hand, son in law and the 'Dark One' of legend. To Tiberiu all the old memories of their prior lessons flooded back - the arguments, the jokes, the pranks, the yelling, the fighting, the rebellion.

It was as though he had stepped back in time for Gregori looked no different. He stood tall and proud radiating an aura of power that even the vampires could not ignore. There were not gentle lines, no kind features on that harsh cold face and those steely silver eyes. Broad shoulders and impressive build at his side stood his brother Lucian who seemed to give off the same air of effortless power as his younger brother although at his side was a small pixie like woman with short blond hair and a pretty elfin face looking as delicate as a fairy compared to the two men either side of her. Jaxon no doubt.

Then came Vikirinoff and his mate Natalya. Natalya was beautiful with thick coppery hair and the same green eyes held by all those of the Dragon-seeker bloodline. She walked confidently with an air of complete control and self assurance that befitted her bloodline. All of this made a rather effective impression on the Volturi but they remained composed and indifferent gazing ahead of them.

Finally the two sides met leaving a gap of two feet between them. Each side stared at the other examining crucially what they saw in one another. The Carpathians taking in the eerie flawless beauty of the Vampires and their perfect synchrony while the Vampires probably attempted to see through the haze of power governing these new species. The air crackled like two almighty forces of nature slamming together and none seemed willing to break the stalemate until finally Gregori turned his sharp gaze away from them and turned to greet his old pupil.

"Tiberiu," Gregori said clasping his forearm in a warriors greeting. "It is good to see you again my old friend."

"Gregori," Tiberiu said with a slight crooked smile, "It is good to see my old mentor is still coping without his old pupils assistance. May I present to you the representatives of the Volturi." Even saying it felt strange but Demetri bowed courteously and his pupils lowered their heads in respect not rising even when Demetri did.

"My name is Demetri and I come on behalf of my Lords Caius, Marcus and Aro to extend our cordial regards. These are my pupils Oscar and Octavia." Finally the twins raised their heads in unison their artificial lilac eyes scanning the figures with a mixture of curiosity and wonder. "There are others with us but they have gone ahead to make arrangements so we may talk in more comfortable quarters and of course in digression."

"We accept your hospitality and thank you for bringing an errant student back to his old master," Gregori said smoothly his voice compelling and melodic yet still oddly cool although the words were formal. "I am Gregori Daratrazanoff and with me is my elder brother Lucien, his wife Jaxon and Natalya and Vikirinoff."

"Thank you for coming so far your highness." Demetri said bowing once more, "Nyla had just informed me that we have secured rooms at a hotel not faraway. We had best not keep her waiting too long." Tiberiu fell into place beside the rest of his kind while the shadowy figures slipped ahead of them walking in a strange synchrony almost as though they had performed such a walk of unison many times before like soldiers falling into place.

Tiberiu could only wonder what would now lay ahead.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm hoping to get a few more now from the old readers who can finally review since I've never done a Chapter Six before! Anyway next up is the big TALK between Vampires and Carpathians. Bearing in mind this is set before Dark Celebration Savannah is still pregnant. Anyway more is learnt abouot the vampires and visa versa but will they be allowed to go to the Carpathians????**

**Also I was thinking the Volturi might have plausible human IDs and passports because using planes seems a quicker way of getting around and they do need to melt into the human world sometimes. It would be easy for them to pull strings like that and Tiberiu could basically just brainwash the airport staff or simply materialise on the plane before take off. **

**Also more is uncovered about Nyla's mysterious origins and a Carpathian Vampire makes an appearence - pretty damn sucidial for the vampire. **

**Please R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Blood**

_Chapter Six_

**Saints and Sinners**

* * *

"There are two types of men: Those who are righteous but believe they are sinners and those who are sinners because they believe themselves to be righteous." Blasé Pascal.

* * *

"Bonjour! Please come in."

"_And just when you thought things couldn't get any stranger." _Natalya joked communally. The walk to the hotel had been silent with neither of the vampires willing to broach any conversation, however this had given the Dragon-seeker some time to analyse them critically and she couldn't admit that she liked the results. They had moved flawlessly with each step taken in grace as they strode through the city like a grey shadow regimented. Amidst the buzz of fast cars and flashing lights of the busy metropolitan capital of Hungary each of them had seemed unearthly.

When they had turned into one of the massive stretching hotel five-star complexes Natalya had not been very surprised. The entrance forte had been suitably glamorous: a large crystal chandelier had oozed from the golden engraved ceiling casting rainbow patterns over the smooth ivory walls. Men and women in sleek designer tuxedo's or lavish expensive dresses had lazed leisurely on smooth scarlet chaises. The melodic sound of a live orchestra had poured into the reception area from the nearby dinning room. Once Demetri had announced them as part of the 'Lady Mariette De Roux' party the assistant had practically fell over himself to help them - either because of their acclaimed status or the fact that he seemed unable to remove his eyes from Octavia's face.

And now they were on the penthouse suite and the door had been swung open to reveal a bright chirpy voice and a face that would make angels look like demons. Long milky blond hair curled down pale porcelain skin. Rosebud lips and delicate bone structure along with thick lashes and artificial lilac eyes. The female vampire was dressed not in grey bland clothing like the other vampires but in a tailored cream suit. Her eyes lit up animatedly as she greeted them along with a huge smile as she beckoned them inside. _"She seems happier than Oscar and that kid doesn't stop smiling. It's creepy." _Natalya added to her life-mate.

The Penthouse suite did not disappoint. Jaxon let out a low whistle and Natalya could appreciate why. Every surface was seemed to hold some sort of splendour or finery. Silky white tablecloths, a grand marble fireplace with crackling flames. Smooth velvet golden chaises and spectacularly large glass windows offering a panoramic view of the city with glass doors leading on to a small balcony. Thick emerald drapes covered the smaller windows and doors led off into luxury bathrooms and elegant bedrooms. Once they were inside the door clicked shut behind them and Mariette reappeared with a courteous bow looking every inch the gracious hostess.

"_They don't do things by halves." _Jaxon said amazed. The pixie like woman looked dazzled by such a display of wealth. _"This must have cost a pretty penny. I wouldn't like to pay the bill. It's seems like a waste though. Thousands of dollars on rooms they won't even use?" _Natalya nodded. It did seemed kind of wasteful but at the same time you had to admire their style.

"This is Lady Mariette De Roux formerly of France," Demetri said introducing the golden haired vampire formerly. "As you can probably tell Mariette is not a member of the Volturi like us, and has chosen to come of her own accord. Mariette these are the Carpathians; the Lady's Jaxon and Natalya, the Lords Lucian, Vikirnoff and of course Tiberiu and their Prince Gregori."

"Prince?" Natalya found herself blurting out. _"They think Gregori is the Prince?"_

"_A misunderstanding perhaps. I don't like this though, I think Gregori was wrong to come." _Vikirnoff assured her calmly. Natalya wasn't really sure there was much of a choice. These people were unlikely to be deterred easily and the last thing they wanted was another powerful enemy when they already had Xavier to contend with…and Razvan. Inwardly the female Carpathian winced thinking of her twin. She found it hard to even look at Oscar and Octavia admiring their unity and then being envious of their bond remembering how she had once shared such a connection to her own absent twin who had chosen to betray her.

"Is he not married to your Princess?" Demetri asked puzzled with a small frown.

"Savannah?" Jaxon volunteered perching herself on the edge of one of the chaises. "She's Mikhail's daughter but I wouldn't call Gregori a Prince. You'll only inflate his ego." Natalya suppressed a snort half expecting lightening to strike the young female however Lucian chuckled amusedly and tugged her short strands of hair. Gregori's face remained impassive as though nothing had been said and Tiberiu grinned openly at the remark aimed at his former mentor.

"As you wish," Demetri conceded as though this were an odd thing to ask for. "And this is Felix and over there is Nyla." Natalya noticed for the first time the arrival of two new figures. The first was a tall broad shouldered man with rippling muscles but a boyish face and grin, with mischievous eyes. The second was sitting on an armchair next to the window ledge and chose not to acknowledge them in any way. A slim lithe woman with a sinewy figure and olive tanned skin along with long waist length silky onyx hair. Natalya was reminded of a restless cat curled up and ready to pounce should the moment arise.

"Please sit," Mariette requested gesturing at the chaises. Octavia sat down next with her twin and her mentor on either side of her while Mariette perched herself on a single armchair. Natalya slid into a seat next to Vikirnoff and Gregori opposite the other chaise while Tiberiu found himself an armchair that opposed Mariette's. Jaxon remained on her perch and only Lucian remained standing vigilantly. Natalya remained focused on Nyla - there was something about her. Tiberiu was right but the Dragon-seeker couldn't quite put her finger on it. How did she know so much?

"You are probably wondering why we wish to meet you," Demetri said before any of them could utter a word - it looked like Gregori had chosen quite a few. "We want to make it absolutely clear we mean no harm to your people. Out of all our race only our Lords held knowledge of your existence and even then they thought you quite extinct. The last time they encountered your kind was three thousand years ago - a Prince named Vanya?"

"_Vanya? Wasn't the last Prince Vlad or did I miss something in my history lessons?" _Natalya demanded. It was clear these words had quite an impact for Lucian looked surprised while Gregori actually widened his eyes. Next to her Natalya felt Vikirnoff stir restlessly as his dark eyes narrowed sceptically.

"_Vanya was Vlad's father. None in living memory can recall him or so we thought. If these creatures speak the truth then their masters are old…very old and very dangerous." _Vikirnoff replied. Natalya nodded feeling more than a little impressed by this piece of news.

"If what you speak of is true then your masters must be exceptionally old," Gregori said smoothly, his voice tamed and eloquent hiding the man that lurked within.

"Nearly four thousand years," Demetri admitted. "They thought you had all died out though so naturally when they discovered their assumption was incorrect they wished to present you with their good will. We do not want anymore enemies and I hope perhaps this is mutual. We are not too proud to admit that the last thing we need is a war." Natalya couldn't help but think those words sounded a bit too cliché. Perhaps she was being cynical but it was obvious these creatures were no saints since they reeked of blood yet their words sounded sincere. Maybe they were just as wary of the Carpathians as the Carpathians were of them.

"This feeling is shared," Gregori said coolly, "As no doubt you already know, however you have yet to tell us what the Volturi truly is and who exactly each of you are. Why are you merciful masters so inclined to recruit children?" At this his silver eyes bore directly into the two fiery haired twins.

"Perhaps I should allow them to explain but first know this. One of our biggest taboo's is the creation of an Immortal Child. We are forbidden to ever turn children into vampires but the twins were not children. They were both fifteen and had began the change to adulthood, do not assume we are lunatics. Secondly the Volturi is not compulsory - people join of their own free will and are free to leave whenever they wish." Demetri said defiantly allowing a prickle of anger to mull with his words. Natalya smiled wryly. Saved by your hormones much?

"Then why do you chose to remain? Gregori asked staring at the twins. Both of them were hesitant to meet that steely gaze but reluctantly Octavia spoke. Her voice wavered a little to begin with - clearly she was nervous at being thrown into the spotlight but soon she picked up the mantle and wore it well lifting her chin stubbornly.

"There…there is nowhere else for us to go," Octavia confessed. "We ended our mortal lives in a car crash…our parents died. I don't think we have any other relatives?" At this she looked at Oscar bemused.

"Don't you remember?" Natalya asked gently. It sounded absolutely horrendous being in a car crash at such a young age and then being changed into something completely different…but then could they remember being human at all? Maybe that was how they managed to find it in them to kill humans and drink blood- if they had no memory of their own humanity it would make it easier for them to see humans as animals. Oscar tilted his head to the side for a moment considering this question carefully.

"We had a sister…I think…but she wasn't a good one…" Oscar said slowly. "She was older…she couldn't be bothered with us. I don't like her very much and I don't think we ever did, did we? She made our mother cry a lot because she never phoned or visited."

"We remember humanity to a certain extent," Octavia said thoughtfully. "It's like a dream though, like it happened to somebody else. As the years pass our memories grow fainter. On that day Demetri took us before Lord Aro and asked him for permission to give us immortality. My Master was merciful and allowed him to do so and then we were reborn. I don't remember much but I still have Oscar and my feelings for him haven't changed."

"It's the same for all of us," Mariette said brightly. "I think it's a good thing though. I don't want to remember my parents being executed or getting stabbed. It makes things easier in the long run and now I love my Mama just as much. It gives us a chance for a fresh start - a chance to get new families." The French girl smiled but Natalya frowned biting her lip. Sometimes she thought it would be easier if she could just forger Razvan but then life wasn't supposed to be like that. No matter what he had done Razvan would always be her brother and she could remember happier times for the two of them. Those precious memories she would not trade for anything even the vicious horrible ones.

"Yeah…" Octavia agreed. "I could never leave the Volturi and I wouldn't want too. My home is there, my family, my friends and…I…I…could never leave that. I will stay with the Volturi forever." She broke off distantly as her eyes glanced down softly at the ruby ring on her finger. Natalya felt her heart go out to this girl but at the same time she couldn't ignore Tiberiu sitting watching Octavia intently no doubt hearing her every word. Was it breaking his heart to hear his life mate openly reject him? Maybe If they gave her some time they could win her round…but then she would never leave without her twin would she? And maybe there was more binding her to Volterra than that even.

"Forever is a long time," Murmured Jaxon sadly. "I get you guys are like the police enforcing the law but what exactly are you capable of? I mean…can sunlight kill you? Are you all telepathic?" Natalya felt intrigued by this and was relieved somebody was bold enough to ask the question. By judging their strengths it was the only way to analyse their weaknesses. Felix smirked and shook his head.

"Nah that's just Nyla." Felix explained with a roguish grin. "Some of us are special like that. For most the traits that we had in our mortal existence are merely amplified. For example in life Mariette was a fairly accomplished artist but now she could rival the great Da Vinche himself. In other people it's more exotic like Nyla being a telepath or Demetri being a tracker."

"A tracker?" Inquired Vikirnoff cautiously.

"What Felix speaks of is broadly correct. Some of us pick up certain traits once we are turned and I am no exception. The Volturi call me a tracker because I have the ability to locate anyone once I have the tenor of their mind. For instance the attendant that Octavia spoke to at the desk is now in the kitchen. The air hostess on the plane is outside about half a mile away at a Bed and breakfast." Demetri recited confidently. Natalya felt an ominous chill crawl down her spine. If what this vampire said was true then that meant they all had one hell of a problem.

"_Houston we have a problem." _Natalya communed with weak humour. The idea of a complete stranger knowing her whereabouts whenever he pleased did not sit well with her. This whole set up had been one trap - now it didn't really matter at all if they chose to let them go to the Carpathians or not because they would find them anyway.

"Of course there are other variations," Demetri continued unaware of the panic he had just caused. "Octavia is another one. She can use her voice as an offensive weapon." Natalya glanced once more at the youngest vampire. That sounded a lot like Desari's voice but for some reason she was getting the vibe that this was perhaps more sinister. Tiberiu shifted in his seat before staring intently at his reluctant mate posing a question that was hanging in the air waiting to be asked.

"Offensive?"

"Yes!" Hissed a cutting voice. Every head in the room whipped around towards the slim elegant girl who had suddenly graced them with her attention. Natalya felt the full weight a very feline glare upon her as though she had just angered a Tigress and now was being burned in it's predatory glower. Those unnatural blood coloured eyes shaped like a cat's. "To put it in simple terms that you will understand she can kill with her voice. Anything with warm blood in it's veins is susceptible. Even on our people it can agonise them enough so they are incapacitated. Do you understand or do I need to draw you a diagram?"

The atmosphere suddenly turned so cold that Natalya expected a polar bear to come bursting in through the window. In fact it would have been a nice ice breaker if it had of done compared to the sudden stillness of each party as those words struck a blow.

"Nyla," Warned Demetri softly. Nyla threw them one last scowl before turning back to the window. Natalya felt her eyes widened. Tiberiu had been too kind about this woman - she didn't just dislike the Carpathians she _hated _them. Demetri sighed trying to break the sudden stalemate. "Forgive Nyla. Out of all of us her past bears the most turmoil and she is fiercely protective of the twins. Of course essentially she is correct although the true properties of Octavia's ability are unexplored."

"_She knows more than she is saying. Her knowledge of us is too much and I don't think her traumatic past justifies her outright malice towards us." _Gregori speculated astutely. Natalya whole heartedly agreed. From the moment she had clasped eyes on Nyla she had known that something was wrong…but she also felt pity for this woman and her tormented past. Underneath the bitterness she could almost see the pain, the wound left by something long ago.

"I see," Jaxon said quietly musing along the same lines as Natalya. "How did each of you…? Well how did you get into the Volturi. I don't mean to be rude or anything but what exactly happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"No. Your curiosity is natural," Demetri assured with a gentle smile. "I was twenty-seven myself and I was serving as a solider in the Napoleonic wars. One night without warning my regiment was attacked and we were obliterated. I remember laying on the battle field amongst the blood and filth when I thought an angel came to me. Until of course I was bitten. The pain was excoriating…as it is to all who undergo the transformation. I lay thrashing for three days until when I awoke. I found the angel was still there. Her name was even Gabrielle. I learned what I was but when we are newborn we have no discipline…I was foolhardy. I denied what I was and ignored Gabrielle's warnings. I made my way back to my camp…and I ended up biting an old friend…mercifully Gabrielle found me and managed to prevent me from killing him but the damage was done."

"Hey. I wouldn't call It damage," Felix chuckled clapping a hand on Demetri's shoulder. Natalya felt her eyes widen in horror and sudden compassion for Demetri. With no control over his actions he had sentenced his best friend to immortality…but the two had stood by one another loyally like brothers. "Anyway Gabby looked after us from then onwards until about fifty years later we ended up in a fight with another coven. They were multiplying ruthlessly and attracting too much attention and picking fights. There was only the three of us…they thought it would be easy. Fortunately the Volturi showed up but not before they killed Gabby…since then we've been with the Volturi."

"I'm sorry…" Jaxon apologised raising a hand to her mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories…"

"No problems pixie. It was a long time ago," Felix shrugged breezily. "So who's lamenting next? You're turn Mariette although she doesn't end up with our lot." Mariette giggled and shook her head.

"Sorry to disappoint you Monsieur Felix!" Mariette laughed before her face went oddly sober. "I was nineteen and my father was a French Lord during the Revolution. I remember more of my human life than perhaps the twins or Felix. I remember feeling resentful of my brother because my father loved him better than I. He was a boy you see and I was a girl and therefore not as valuable as a son and heir. However the those common revolutionary peasants found us. They chopped my parents heads off and then they were so drunk when they came to me that they couldn't even stab me properly! Bah! I was found by my mother Aimee and she looked after me. My sister Sasha was already with her but later we found Monique and now we are quite happy."

"And Nyla?" Jaxon asked sparing the angry vampire a brief glance.

"The gas chambers. Her family was Jewish during the war," Demetri said shortly, also eyeing the other vampire with a certain softness in his gaze. Natalya felt sickened…none of these people had very fortunate deaths in life and they all seemed so…human…so ordinary. It would have been easier to picture them as the stoic cloaked impassive figures that had met them from the airport. Now it felt like she was being torn between two ideologies - the normal people that could love and were loved or the bloodthirsty brutal killers.

What where these people?

* * *

Octavia winced.

Physical discomfort to a vampire is impossible. Vampires don't get that queasy sinking feeling or feel their stomachs lurch and clench. Any discomfort a vampire has is purely within it's own head. Right now that wasn't exactly helping Octavia who was fighting the urge to run and jump out the window. The pull of his blood was so strong - thick warm hot blood trickling down her throat. It would be so easy to just open her mouth and let her vocals do the rest of the job. No! She reprimanded herself sternly digging her pale fingers into the silky material of the chaise.

It wasn't even her lust for blood that was prompting her sudden attacks of claustrophobia. These people - particularly the one with grey eyes - they made her feel like she was on trial. As though she was in some way contaminated, something dirty that needed to be cleaned. Nyla's erratic behaviour was also disquieting. Nyla's temper was infamous but she never lashed out so heatedly - it always came in cold cutting remarks in an even voice with an icy smile - not in a sudden burst of insults and snarls.

"_Are you alright?" _Octavia repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"_Don't distract yourself. Pay attention!" _Nyla's snappy retort blasted through her head and Octavia let out a small sigh. Why couldn't they all be back in Volterra where things were far less complicated. Why did she have to be here with these people who made her skin itch and her courage fail? Regaining some clarity she awaited the next move on the elaborate board. Usually her brother analysed everything as a game but tonight she was trying to follow this idea. A game of chess perhaps? Snakes and Ladders? Chess was probably better.

"You all drink blood though don't you?" The impish woman named Jaxon stated. Octavia turned her attention towards the small woman - she really was exactly like a pixie. Short golden hair, elfin face and round eyes.

"_Dare me to call her Tinker Bell?" _Felix suggested. Octavia immediately averted her eyes afraid she might ruin the sincerity of the moment if she burst out into a fit of nervous giggles. Mercifully the dice kept rolling as Demetri once again took charge of the situation. Octavia admired this about her mentor - he was an excellent negotiator. No doubt that was another reason why her Master had insisted on his departure for the mission.

"Yes." Demetri said neutrally. "We drink blood as do you." Gouging their reactions from the little she could get Octavia could tell their evasive approach was not earning them much favour. Natalya frowned while Jaxon shifted in her seat towards the tall looming man behind her - Lucian? Gregori was the worst though -his eyes felt like sharp steel ready to strike lethally. In front of him she felt almost naked like a worm crawling in the soil. Her feelings of derogatory only made her more angry. It wasn't fair! They couldn't just sit and judge them like that when they had no idea!

"You murder people?" Gregori stated coldly, his eyes like rapiers.

"_Welcome to Carpathians. Arrogant, proud and not a brain cell among them. They're all a bunch of hypocrites. As soon as you break one of their precious rules that's it . The End. They don't care cause they can't see past their own huge ego's!" _Nyla growled mentally with disgust. Octavia exchanged a look with Oscar who was no doubt thinking the same thing - what exactly was with the huge grudge? No matter how much she asked that all she got in return was to either 'shut up' or she didn't want to know. Nyla rarely denied her anything and when she did it was usually for her own good.

"_Be that as it may I think the twins should take over from here." _Demetri conceded. Octavia shot a glare in his direction. Why was it they got dumped with this mother of a question? Oh yeah cause they looked young and innocent and therefore making them more likely to be sympathetic. Boohoo. Octavia nudged Oscar subtly with her elbow - Oscar was good at putting people in their ease with his charming smiles and pleasant elocution. Thankfully her twin did not disappoint as he smile pleasantly while looking Gregori in the eye - there couldn't have been more difference between the two. Gregori's dark intimidating figure contrasted against Oscar's open amiable smile and wide innocent eyes.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Mr Gregori sir," Oscar said curiously like a pupil asking a question in the classroom. "But don't your vampires have choice? I mean they could decide not to right? It's sort of voluntary?"

"Yes." Lucian admitted grimly.

"Ours isn't," Octavia protested. She had to say something and she was probably not as eloquent as her brother but nevertheless duty demanded some sort of protest. "There isn't a choice…it's like…when we bite somebody…we can't let them go. It's like a frenzy…once you start you aren't able to stop. You can't just sit there and judge us when you've no idea what it's like! It's not like if there was another option we wouldn't take it!" Her nervous but strong outcry was met with mixed nods from her comrades. It was true though. You couldn't take a shark and stop them from eating meat.

"I think what Octavia is trying to suggest is that for us we have not the luxury of stopping the same way you do. It's like trying to stop a tiger from eating meat. It's all or nothing with our people, we cannot starve ourselves to death. Sooner or later we have to succumb." Demetri said softly. Octavia nodded confidently wishing she could organise her verbal vomit before it spewed from her lips. Most of the time she could but these people…they unnerved her.

"And yet you propose we allow you onto our territory were we have many humans under our protection?" Vikirnoff said sternly.

"Of course we understand how this may seem like a problem to you however as a short term solution we can chose to take the blood of animals as a supplement. The Volturi are among the most disciplined of our kind, we have to be so we can interact in the human world. We feed weekly, not daily and we have enough discipline to control our urges and drink the blood of animals instead." Demetri said flawlessly as though he had rehearsed it many times in his own head.

"If you can drink animal blood why not do that instead? I mean it's got to better than murdering humans?" Jaxon objected. Octavia had asked herself the same thing many times and had even tried to do so herself however she found she lacked the discipline to stick to such a diet for more than a month. It just didn't satisfy her the same way…it was like switching from Ben and Jerry's ice cream to low fat flavourless sorbet. It would do fine for a few weeks but not as an eternal solution.

"Animal blood can nourish us but it isn't the same," Mariette said sadly. "I mean it will do for a little while but long term it's different…it's not the same. I cannot find any words to describe it better than that Madame."

"And us?" Jaxon quizzed. "I mean you don't find us-"

"No!" Mariette protested horrified as though it were an insult to her manners. "You think we would invite you here if we saw you like that? No, your blood isn't like that to us…it's quite strange. No appeal whatsoever." Octavia cringed - if only she could share this mutual feeling. She turned her head away and scowled as she noted those intense eyes watching her making her want to shiver. For five minutes could he not just look somewhere else? Anywhere else? She couldn't concentrate properly with those eyes staring at her. Those beautiful brown- ah! No. No. No. She could smell his intoxicating blood singing to her, begging her to take a drink.

Instinctively Octavia slammed off her breathing so she lacked the vital sense of smell. It was a bit uncomfortable to lack such an obvious and useful sense but it helped. Now if only she could turn herself deaf to block out the loud pumping of that heart spreading moist blood around it's body.

"Except for Octavia," Sighed Demetri noting his pupil's sudden shortage of breath. "Unluckily for Octavia she thirsts especially for Mr Bercovitz's blood. Sometimes we encounter people who's blood holds a unique appeal. To Octavia's credit her restraint is remarkable and not without difficulty, however should she attempt anything we shall be there to protect your friend." Brilliant. Now she was the out of control lioness. Somehow the idea of Tiberiu requiring any sort of protection just seemed wrong to her. Like envisioning a Roman solider in a bunny suit.

At that moment though the entire room fell silent and just for a moment, a split second, Octavia forgot all about Tiberiu and Aro. A low deadly snarl filled the room, a brutal bloodthirsty noise. Her eyes flickered over towards the issuer of the vicious sound and they found Nyla standing aloft on the chair. Her lips were pulled back revealing white teeth clenched into an animalistic growl while. There was a savage look upon her face that Octavia had never seen before but caused her blood to run cold. In a pinch she was on her feet but Nyla flung out an arm warning them to stay back while she stood frozen for a moment in a combative stance with one arm stopping them from approaching while the other was at her abdomen. Nobody dared to make a noise - it seemed Nyla was straining to hear something but a moment later there was a faint hiss from Natalya.

"N-Nyla?" Mariette stammered.

Nyla eyes snapped towards them burning. Then, in a motion so quick and fast that nobody stood a chance of stopping her, she was gone and a draft blew in through the window fanning the emerald curtains. Natalya nodded exchanging a meaningful gaze with her fellow Carpathians. Demetri rounded on them and for the first time in the whole evening he seemed truly angry. Octavia took a step back away from her mentor - Demetri always remained calm and focused. He never raised his voice or appeared angry but right now he looked furious.

"What is it?" Demetri demanded harshly, his jaw in a set line while his eyes glowered dangerously.

"Your friend seems to have a knack for detecting vampires," Gregori answered forbiddingly. "There's one not faraway."

* * *

**The Plot thickens! Next chapter we see Vampire vs Vampire action as Octavia steps forwards to dispose of one. Also a decision is reached and a night of dances and dares brings everyone closer together. **

**Please R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Dark Blood**

_Chapter Seven_

**Blood and Verdicts**

* * *

"Some action, finally!"

The stony silence that had gripped the room was broken by the raucous whooping of the burly Italian vampire. Tiberiu – although not a dragon seeker – could feel the strange oily presence slipping into his radar. Senses and alarms honed by centuries of hunting were ringing loudly and he exchanged a severe look with Gregori. Vampires meant trouble and they had enough of that on their plate as it was. Tiberiu swept his gaze back over to his lifemate and her companions surprised to find none of them looked at perturbed or alarmed by this turn of events – quite contrary Felix looked eager and excited – the only one who seemed at all worried was Demetri whose face remained an uncharacteristic mask of fury.

_"Natayla finds it strange that Nyla was able to detect a presence before us," _Gregori said sounding less than thrilled at the idea. _"We need to dispose of the creature as quickly as possible and without interference." _Tiberiu rolled his eyes; it seemed a little too late for that as doubtless Nyla was probably half way at its den already. Did the female vampire know of the danger she was putting herself in? More importantly did his life mate? Octava's glance was not for him or Demetri but at the open window and the spot where her friend had just been sitting.

"Oscar," Demetri said in a voice of forced calm, "You would be best to remain here with Mariette while we pursue Nyla." Oscar's cheerful grin faded a little in disappointment but he nodded obediently and moved towards the blond vampire wrapping an arm around her waist in a teasing manner.

"We should like to take care of this creature in our own manner," Gregori said softly but with a hint of demand in his voice. Demetri squared up to the elder Carpathian with a resolved look in his artificial. In a pinch both Octavia and Felix were flanking him like dark spectres reminding Tiberiu unwillingly of the scene in the throne room and the shadowed figures silent and waiting to pounce.

"We are not incapable," said Demetri, not unpleasantly but firmly, "and we will not stand idle since Nyla has obviously declared them an enemy. Octavia, you're lighter and faster than Felix and I. Catch up with her and if you can do spare us a fight and eliminate the target." Tiberiu felt a growl rumble in his throat and something ice cold squeeze his internal organs as he watched his life mate nod her head dutifully. He made a bold move forwards undecided as to whether he should throttle Demetri or grab Octavia. Unfortunately both opportunities slipped through his fingers as Octavia leapt with an inhuman grace and speed out the open window.

Tiberiu snarled at Demetri, every desire in his mind urging him to decapitate the bloodsucking monster who had endangered his mate but stronger instincts subdued the needs of the beast inside him and he wasted no time with words, shedding his physical form disintegrating into the air feeling it lift him higher and higher away from the penthouse suite and the hotel above the bustling skyline of Budapest. He would let Gregori deal with the politics, he frankly didn't care very much, and all of his attention was focused on finding his mate and eradicating the vile creature intent on harming her.

Below him the roar of traffic and hum of chatter was loud and tricky to decipher, the various scents of smoky fumes and human sweat clouded his senses but he focused and found it easier to distinguish the sweet rich flavour of his mate amongst the millions of other fragrances. She was moving rapidly, faster than any train or car towards the borders of the city. Tiberiu could feel the dirty noxious manifestation twenty miles into the Hungarian countryside and followed it closely skimming above buildings, his speed fuelled by fear and anger. Did his lifemate intend to drive him to the brink of insanity? Why did she persist in defying his every wish and ignoring every natural instinct she should have? The idea of her lover burned in his brain white hot and incensing. He wanted to rip Aro limb from limb not caring for the war it would start, he wanted to take Octavia and claim her, not dance around her like a nervous adolescent.

_"We are following but so are they," _Lucian communed darkly. Tiberiu felt a rush of impassioned malice directed at the vampires. They had not right to interfere in their affairs and Demetri should die a slow painful death for sending his life mate ahead. The enraged Carpathian began his descent over an area of thick vast forestland. The pungent reek of cold human blood mingled with the nauseating stench of a vampire assaulted his sense of smell the moment he shifted back into his natural form and his feet hit the earthy undergrowth. Following the disgusting perfume he moved an invisible predator amongst the wildlife emerging in a barren clearing with blackened ground stained with crimson blood and the rotting pile of human carcasses.

"You think you can defeat _me_? You? Pathetic female!" Rasped a diseased voice. Tiberiu looked at the vampire and felt nothing short of revulsion at the very sight of it. It was a weak foul thing not even able to maintain an illusion to cover its gruesome appearance. Its skin was waxen and pasty, its eyes a mad roving black colour its lips were pulled into a sneer exposing long yellow incisors and black tangled hair ran down its back like wire. Tiberiu did not recognise it as anyone he had ever known meaning it must be young or at least younger than six centuries.

Then there was the strangest sound. A sound that did not belong in the clearing amidst the stench of the dead and the decayed state of the undead. Laughter. Pure and beautiful laughter that sounded like bells ringing in a crevice of hell.

Tiberiu stared in wonder at Nyla bathed in silvery moonlight opposing the monster and thought it to be likened to the meeting of an angel and a demon. Her dark glossy skin seemed to glow translucently in the pale light and her long silky strands of raven hair was iridescent reflecting tones of stunning midnight blue and deep rich plum. Her cloak billowed in the breeze and her feline eyes seemed amused at the insult but there was a deadly undertone to that irresistible laughter.

In a sudden motion so fast that it stunned even Tiberiu's sharp sight Nyla had vanished reappearing so close to the creature that they were nose to nose equal in height. A smirk danced on Nyla's lips both triumphant and eerie and then her are swooped in a blur in the darkness, her slender fingers resting on the monster's throat as she picked him clean off his feet holding him aloft in the air as she slowly crushed his neck with ease.

"You have no idea…" Nyla hissed as the creature beneath her grasp gurgled before it was sent flying through the air crashing into a nearby oak with such force that splinters wound their way up the broad bark. Tiberiu moved into the clearing – he was sufficiently impressed and somewhat unnerved by such a display of strength that he had made up his mind to end this now – there was something unhinged and wild in Nyla's eyes that disturbed him, had she simply wanted the vampire dead he was sure she could have killed him already but she didn't simply want him dead…she wanted to toy with him first.

"Nyla!"

Simultaneously Tiberiu and Nyla's attention was stolen by the single cry as Octavia entered the clearing. Instinctively Tiberiu wanted to erase the sight of the moulding corpses from her vision but Octavia eyes hovered over them in abhorrence before a detached mask appeared on her face as she directed her attention towards her friend. Barely a fraction of a second later Demetri emerged as if melting into the scene from the shadows followed swiftly by the hulking figure of Felix. Gregori, Natalya and Vikirnoff where next standing behind Tiberiu their eyes flickering from the pile of dead humans, to the fallen spitting and snarling vampire to Nyla and Octavia. Demetri's eyes were doing a similar calculation and seemed to make some sort of conclusion for he was the first to speak his eyes resting on Octavia.

"End this."

A single phrase that seemed to reverberate like the tolling of a funeral bell through the parched landscape for all to hear. Tiberiu watched horrified as Octavia turned back towards the vampire, her ivory shone like pearls in the light and her hair was like coils of flames resting down her back. She would have put the depiction of saints and seraphs to shame and all attention seemed drawn inexorably to her and the entire forest seemed to hold it's breath for one colossal moment awaiting the stroke.

Octavia did nothing…she simply stared at the creature impassively with not expression on her angelic features until her lips parted.

There were no words fit enough to describe the notes lilting the air. If heaven had a voice then it would have been from Octavia's lips. There were no lyrics or words to the song being sung and it was impossible to tell if it was being heard through their ears or through their collective minds. It consumed everything, a clear beautiful tune cascading through the air breaking every barrier it came across. Tiberiu felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and his heart cease to beat; it felt like if the melody ended everything might just fall apart.

However the moment was fleeting and the song soon broken by tortured howls of agony. Tiberiu's gaze was unwittingly broken as he spared a glance for the creature that was convulsing on the ground screaming high and shrill as its body trembled. Black blood spilled from its eyes, its mouth and every other pore on its body burning the grass in a pool. Octavia didn't seem to notice as the river flowed by her feet scalding the material of her shoes, there was no sign of pain; the acidic blood did nothing to harm her diamond strong skin. The vampire's screams and pleas were lost until eventually it gave a final quake before falling lifeless. Octavia had closed her parted lips but the song was still being sung keeping them all paralysed as she glided forwards taking out something small and metal from her personage and flicking it over the stilled carcass of the vampire.

Abruptly there was a hiss before a sudden flare of red hot flames devoured the body of the vampire and in a matter of seconds there was nothing but ash at her feet lost amongst the lake of black blood. The spell was broken as suddenly as it had begun and Tiberiu found his feet able to move and his mind able to disperse the cloud of strange mist that had temporarily inhabited it. Octavia seemed to sigh softly until she blinked as though waking up from a deep trance, her lilac eyes turning back to search her companions.

"Is it over yet?" A familiar voice called.

Tiberiu blinked as Mariette and Oscar appeared untimely interrupting the stunned silence. The Carpathian noticed faintly that Mariette had changed from her cream suit into a golden laced cocktail dress with halter-neck straps and a flared knee length skirt leading into a decorative bow at the back. Such an appearance in the macabre atmosphere shattered the ambience entirely, especially since Mariette appeared to be laid down with shopping bags skipping into the clearing before her nose wrinkled taking in the acidic blood and rotting bodies with visible distaste.

"Looks like we missed something," Sighed Oscar disappointed.

"Yeah, Tav got all the fun," Felix drawled obviously deflated at the fight that had been stolen from him. Mariette shuddered and shook her head not sharing the burlier vampire's lust for battles as her amethyst eyes rested on Octavia and her burnt out shoes, her lustre creamy eyebrows arched in clear astonishment.

"Tiens! Octavia, your shoes!" Declared the aristocrat in horror.

Octavia tilted her head to the side bemused for a moment before she looked down at her now bare feet and tatters of material in surprise. With a professional look of intrigue on his face Oscar bent closer towards the toxic blood inhaling it's sent and touching it experimentally with a pale slender finger. Tiberiu felt amazed as he watched the blood drip harmlessly from the immortal's finger rendering him no pain or discomfort as though it were merely water.

"What is this stuff? It smells revolting," Oscar asked inquisitively as he glided elegantly to his feet facing Tiberiu and the fellow Carpathians with a look of avid interest as he shook his finger free of blood spraying flecks of it onto the charred grass.

"Highly toxic vampire blood," Natalya supplied aghast in surprise. "What are you guys made of? Solid rock?" Gregori did not seem to share Natalya's humorous outlook on the situation and his steely grey eyes remained neutral and impossible to read.

"Nah, it would just take a lot more than that stuff to mar us," Felix proclaimed boldly with a mischievous wink. Demetri ignored his old friend and neared the still and decaying mound of bodies before taking out the same minuscule metallic device used by Octavia to destroy the vampire bodies. He glanced at Gregori with a hint of a question in his eyes, almost as though asking permission to erase the human remains and the evidence of supernatural involvement. Gregori gave a curt inclination of his head and soon there was a brief sharp smell of burning flesh before nothing was left to suggest any incrimination had taken place save the ribbons of blood curdling around Octavia's feet.

"We will need to destroy the blood," Vikirnoff said finally.

Octavia nodded and darted deftly from the blood landing gracefully on her toes beside Mariette. Tiberiu watched feeling strangely amused as awed expressions appeared on the vampires faces as white hot lightening reigned in from the sky and crashed before them at the blood eradicating its poisonous taints until nothing was left. Visibly impressed Octavia's eyes remained glued to the spot where the fork of lightening hand connected with the ground with an admiring gleam in her eyes that made Tiberiu wish that it had been him to command the lightening.

"Alas your shoes though," Sighed Mariette before a bright happy smile spread across her face making it luminous and lovely as she pulled some cornflower blue material from one of her shopping bags and approached Octavia. "Here, I thought we might have some fun tonight with our new friends. Get changed, you too Nyla!"

Nyla heaved a bored sigh but a soft smile melted across her lips as she easily caught the emerald green material thrown at her by Mariette. Tiberiu was rocked violently when Octavia pulled her clothes off her body in a swift motion revealing a tantalizing glimpse of her flat flawless abdomen and lacy black undergarments before Mariette pulled the cornflower dress over her head and tied the bow at the back. The male Carpathian felt want and need swarm him, every muscle in his body was clenched and he dared not to move encase he pounced on her then and there. She was so beautiful, her long sun coloured tresses running freely down her shoulders and back with the pretty dress showing off her legs and curves. The ruby on her finger sparkled as silvery light bounced off its gem.

Soon the three vampire women were wearing dresses of the same style and fashion only in three different colours; golden, emerald and cornflower. To mortal eyes it would impossible to tell who possessed the most beauty – the milky haired and angelic Mariette, the dark and enticing Nyla or the fiery and mysterious Octavia. Tiberiu knew where his heart lay though, his soul rested in the hands of the flame haired Octavia with her innocent and deadly splendour.

And it shook him to know that if she desired it she could crush him just as easily as the she had done the pile of ashes near her feet being scattered in the wind.

* * *

"I love Christmas."

Octavia could barely suppress the urge to roll her eyes. Mariette's chirpiness seemed to know no bounds, even when faced with a pile of dead corpses she had been more concerned about the state of Octavia's shoes. The younger vampire found herself marvelling about how Mariette could do it, how could she maintain such a euphoric attitude against such violence and death? Yet sometimes Octavia found she waded into a sea of detachment from the aggression in her own life, with every passing day she felt some small level of her prior humanity leave her, memories grew dimmer and her perception of the world became clearer.

There was something admirable if not maddening about Mariette's view of the world and everyone in it. The way her eyes lit up as they landed on one of the huge lavishly decorated Christmas tree's was endearing and reminded Octavia of another vampire in particular who seemed to find small miracles in everything on a daily basis. She smiled gently as her eyes landed on the ruby ring thinking wistfully of her own happy memories. She would go out every now and then into the chaos of the world but there would always be a haven waiting on her return, a refuge away from everything and a person waiting her arrival with open arms.

"Would mademoiselle care to dance?"

Mariette giggled coyly and accepted the hand of the handsome human male and pursued the dance-floor avidly leaving Octavia to stare pensively into the wine glass. The music blaring from the speakers was a classic fifties Rock n Roll track - Rock around the clock. The function room of the hotel was lavishly decorated with ceiling high tree's sprayed with artificial snow and oozing glitter with sparkly golden lights while strings of silver tinsel criss-crossed the ceiling dotted with wreaths of mistletoe waiting to surprise the unwitting and ignorant. Humans were crushed together on the dance-floor swaying in the florescent lights while others opted to sit down on the tables on either side of the laminated space. Octavia had decided to sit at the bar and had ordered a glass of wine to give the appearance of being inconspicuous.

The Carpathians had left as soon as they had entered the city limits. Demetri was keeping silent tabs on each of them and seemed to guess they were conferring about their options giving the vampires time to discuss their own situation. Nyla and Demetri had congregated on the other side of the room in the shadows to avoid any attention – attention being the glazed stares of every male occupant in the room from the moment the three ladies had entered. It definitely stroked Octavia's ego to have so many men look at her with lust in their eyes however unlike Mariette she rarely reciprocated such attractions and politely refused to dance.

"Hey! Look up Octapussy!"

Octavia groaned unsurprised to find her peaceful musings easily interrupted by the boisterous voice of Felix. Her eyes floated upwards and rested with some amusement and irritation on the green plant hovering above their heads – mistletoe.

"You wish," Octavia said with a sneer worthy of Nyla.

"Aw, and here I thought we were friends," Felix said feigning a hurt note in his voice.

"Friends without benefits Felix, such things do exist. Why don't you go and bug Mariette?" Octavia asked taking a small experimental sip of the wine. She gagged reflectively at the barren taste and spluttered.

"Smooth mover your brother, he beat me to it," Felix said carelessly as he jerked a thumb in Oscar's direction. Octavia peeped over her shoulder to find Oscar neatly intercepting the human and cutting into the dance elegantly with Mariette. She smiled and shook her head turning back to her undrinkable drink. She was almost tempted to ask Felix if he wanted to dance just to escape the hollow empty feeling swallowing her. She missed Aro…missed his laughter and his voice and even his touch. The incident with the Carpathian vampire had shaken her more than she cared to admit and she felt very vulnerable next to Tiberiu.

"Go Oscar," Chuckled Octavia half heartedly, "Where are you going?"

"For a drink," Felix said with a wink.

Octavia nodded feeling her thirst burn at her throat like fire licking her at her insides. Technically they were not on Carpathian territory yet so doubtless Felix wanted to make the last of his non-vegetarian meal. Octavia stared at the wine pondering if she should do the same; it might be less uncomfortable to be around Tiberiu if she had a good drink first. His fragrance was magnetic, drawing her in closer and closer against her own will. She couldn't stand to look at him because of her reaction, it wasn't normal or right. She loved somebody else so why did this cause her such agony…this connection between them. She wanted it gone, she couldn't control the instincts of her body but her mind was very resolutely in love and wanting somebody else.

_'I should end this, he clearly likes me and it's not fair to keep him hanging on the lurch. I'll tell him straight, it'll hurt him I suppose but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind and it would be horrible of me to leave him thinking he has a chance.' _Octavia thought sullenly. She didn't relish having to reject him, it made her uncomfortable but it was the right and fair thing to do. Sometimes you had to take the bull by the horns, it wouldn't be nice but it would be right and-

"Go any closer to that glass and you'll drown in it," Drifted a teasing voice. Octavia's eyes instantly snapped to their right and landed on a young human male in a tailored and no doubt expensive tuxedo and twinkling merry brown eyes.

"Sorry," Octavia apologised turning away shyly, "Just deep in thought I guess."

"No need to apologise," the man said earnestly before proffering a hand, "Marcus Harrison." Octavia stared at the hand and then very delicately shook it with her own ice cold one gouging his reaction. He cringed for a moment at the temperature of her skin but didn't seem to mind too much. Octavia was relieved when the physical contact ended – she could hear the appetising rush of his blood and didn't like the tedium of forcing herself to be gentle treating the adult male like a fragile china vase she might break at any moment.

"Olivia De Luce," Octavia said eloquently feeling old Volturi courtesy kick in automatically before a grin stole her face. Marcus…ironic really, this lively man was the polar opposite of the Marcus she knew and obeyed.

"Here on business or pleasure?" Marcus asked curiously.

"Business," Octavia said easily, "Yourself?"

"Both, I had to come here with the company but I dragged Polly along with me," Marcus explained before gesturing at a young girl of maybe five or six who somehow looked like a _Polly_. She had a cherub face with long flaxen blond hair and a pair of sapphire blue eyes dressed in a pink dress supporting ruffles and lace. Octavia glanced back at Marcus – he was maybe in his mid twenties and there was no wedding ring on his finger.

"She's…cute," Octavia said uneasily feeling a bit uncomfortable as she watched the little girl attempt a jive as '_Wake me up before you Go Go,_' came singing loudly from the speakers. A child…the one thing immortality would never give her and one of Octavia's regrets. She didn't want instant motherhood but it would nice to know that one day she could have a child if she wanted – sometimes she fantasised about having one. A little girl, she always imagined she'd have a daughter someday or may two. Two little girls would be nice; one of them could have his dark hair and the other her sun bound tresses.

Impossible but then humans always wanted what they couldn't have and vampires were no exception.

"Little terror at bedtime," Joked Marcus warmly watching his daughter with loving eyes, "What about you? Any children? You look a little young to be a mother."

"No children," Octavia sighed melancholy before brightening up slightly, "I have a boyfriend though." She didn't miss the disappointed gleam in those eyes or the slumping of his shoulders. There was no way on earth she could unify or go out with a human – it would be wrong – like a human giving a name to a lamb before it was sent to the slaughter. Of course she could converse with humans cordially, exist in their world temporarily but only in the same way humans kept domesticated pets. There was a clear distinction in the chain of existence and Octavia was marked at the top of the food chain – the ultimate predator.

"Ah. Is he with you?"

"Nope," Octavia smiled friendly feeling a stab of pity for this man. He was obviously a hardworking decent type and a loving father. Perhaps this once she could indulge him and at least give him a fleeting moment of happiness in his obviously hectic schedule. An act of charity – it was Christmas nearly after all and she wasn't above feeling compassion. "Would you like to dance?" She asked getting to her feet feeling something akin to happiness as an elated smile appeared on Marcus's face.

"Sure, only if your boyfriend doesn't come and lynch me."

Octavia smiled before saying fluidly, "Oh I don't think that'll be a problem, he's very understanding once you get to know him."

* * *

The decision had been made.

_"Rockin around the Christmas tree…"_

Tiberiu lithely avoided an overbalanced and tipsy waiter as he stalked smoothly towards the dance floor of the hotel suite. The discussion that had ensured between the Carpathians had been heated and controversial about the subject of what to do about their new acquaintances. Although they did not appear to be innately evil like vampires they certainly lacked morality and were extremely dangerous. Inviting them to the Carpathians in the current climax with Xavier would be unwise and foolish but to risk insulting them and their powerful leaders could prove to be equally as disastrous.

He had taken it upon himself to announce the verdict to them. Tiberiu would not leave Octavia regardless of his people's decision and he glided through the mass of dancing bodies following the sweet perfume of her blood. He could spy her twin arm in arm with the blond vampiress Mariette while out of the shadows Nyla glowered at him furiously. Tiberiu smirked lazily at her glare; if she wanted to play this game then it was fine by him, she would be the one that lost. Weaving expertly past more dancers he finally caught a glint of fire from the corner of his eyes and found his life mate…

Laughing and giggling with another man.

White hot fury blazed through him, something lethal and primitive raised its head and he growled, his dark eyes flashing menacingly. The sound of her silvery laughter mixed with the deeper tones of a human made irrationally angry – why was she doing this to him? He fought the strong urge to choke the life from the man but then faltered upon a closer examination of the man's thoughts. There was lust but no intention, only wistful thinking. A few moments later a little girl skipped into the scene jumping into her father's arms. He watched closely as his life mate smiled pleasantly at the child gently ruffling her blond curls before waving as she strode over towards Demetri and Nyla.

Tiberiu caught himself and his reflection in a nearby mirror and did not like what he saw. Was he so close to the edge that he would have killed an innocent many and orphaned a faultless child merely for him laughing with his mate? He was becoming unhinged, wild and dangerous. A life-mate's love was supposed to balance him but the effect of his mate seemed to unsettle him even further. The vast spectrum of emotions that raged inside him had no outlet save violence. The desire for her had to be suppressed every moment as it threatened to consume him. Even watching her smile at Demetri was like red hot iron being pressed against his skin. She didn't love her mentor in that way but she still held love for him. She shouldn't. A part of Tiberiu wanted her to look at nobody with affection except for him solely.

"You have returned then…alone?" Demetri said approaching him smoothly; as if from nowhere Mariette and Oscar appeared along with Felix who to Tiberiu's complete revulsion smelled strongly of fresh blood.

Tiberiu forced a calm mask biting back his inner fury – he had still not forgiven Demetri for placing Octavia in danger but he found himself staring at the raw beauty of his mate. Octavia looked like an angel in cornflower blue with her china pale skin and coils of sun kissed hair. Her eyes were averted, her fists clenched. Tiberiu smirked adopting a lighter tone feeling some measure of satisfaction that she too was suffering from their lack of interactions – it proved that she was fighting a war, a war Tiberiu was determined to win.

"The others decided to go on ahead," Tiberiu said confidently and with a leisurely ease to his voice, "I remained behind to give you our verdict." At this he scrutinized every reaction carefully – Demetri's face remained a neutral mask, Oscar titled his head to one side curiously, Mariette's eyes widened eagerly with excitement and anticipation, Felix grinned relaxed and assuredly, Nyla folded her arms looking haughty and defiant. Finally Octavia seemed to tap her feet against the floor nervously while her eyes looked intrigued and impatient.

Drawing out the concluding moment Tiberiu revelled in each individual reaction, testing and challenging their patience until finally Nyla took the bait with a sharp bite of her tongue and a flash of her eyes.

"Well?"

Tiberiu smirked folding his arms in mirror of her own and his voice was laced with smugness as he let slip the decree.

* * *

**A small demonstration of Octavia's power goes a long way. **

**I know some of you might be angry at her for completely denying Tiberiu but nobody is perfect and she does geniunely love Aro. Likewise some of you might be completely peeved at Tiberiu for being such an arse but he's still struggling to deal with his emotions and the fact that the sweet little lifemate he imagined is actually a killer and in love with somebody else. Nobody is really in the right or in the wrong in this story because as in real life the divide between right and wrong gets blurred. There is no clear-cut simple answer - sometimes you just have to do what you think is right at the time and pray it falls through.**

**I know a lot of you are curious about Nyla and she does have an intriguing back story which will be revealed quite soon. Please keep the reviews coming. I've got this fiction planned and I am even considering a sequel but only if I get reviews!**

**R&R**

**Daydreamer!x**


End file.
